Eclipse
by Aya K
Summary: [Yaoi][Lemon][KankuGaa]El Kazekage recibe un mensaje de una extraña actividad en unas montañas en pleno desierto.Decide ir a investigar para descubrir que sucede alli y que es lo que le provoca esas terribles migrañas.Kankuro le acompaña en el viaje.
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez debo protegerla que para una vez que me la curro jajaja.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a la genial _**ero-sensei**_y gran creadora de historias fantásticas. Como era tu cumple pues…me dio por hacerte un fic, que quieres que le haga, se me va la pinza. No es lo que me pediste pero a ver si de premio de consolación vale xD. Espero que te guste aunque no esperes algo muy bueno, soy yo la que lo escribió u.u.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ECLIPSE  
**_By Aya K_

**CAPITULO I**

El caluroso día estaba llegando a su fin y la mesa, antes llena de documentos, estaba ya vacía. La estancia permanecía en penumbra solo alumbrada por los últimos rayos de sol del día. El despacho del Kazekage apenas se parecía al del Hokage, solo se apreciaban dos igualdades: una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que cupiesen todos los documentos, y una silla cómoda para los largos días de trabajo.

En lo demás, no había ni una sola similitud. El despacho del kazekage era más amplio que el del Hokage, o al menos ese era el efecto óptico que causaba la ausencia de estanterías y mobiliario innecesario. Tan solo un mapa del país del viento se extendía por la pared sin ventanas y unos cuantos cojines en el suelo en el lado contrario que hacían las funciones de sofá; era todo el mobiliario que había en la habitación a parte de la citada mesa y silla.

Las grandes decisiones se tomaban en la sala del consejo por lo que era allí donde estaba la mayoría de los documentos importantes y demás cosas. El Kazekage tan solo se ocupaba de los asuntos de mediana relevancia que no eran suficientemente preocupantes como para exponerlos en el consejo. Cada día, a primera hora de la mañana, el consejo se reunía con su Kazekage para debatir temas de trascendencia; era su manera de padre controlar el gobierno de la nación y no caer en los errores del pasado.

Al anterior Kazekage aquello le disgustaba y acabo prácticamente con el consejo; sin embargo, al nuevo Kazekage no le importaba en absoluto que el Consejo quisiese poner sus reglas, ni llevar la voz cantante; por no importarle, no le importaba ni lo que decían o hacían. Él tan solo hacia su trabajo sin más. Quizás fuese una actitud algo pasota…pero todos sabían que aunque quisiese tener más voz, no le dejarían; el Consejo seguía sin fiarse un pelo de su Kazekage.

Por mucho que la amenaza que había representado Shukaku hubiese desaparecido; por mucho que su inestabilidad emocional hubiese desaparecido; por mucho que hubiese hecho por la Aldea y el país…seguían sin fiarse de Gaara. Y aquello, al susodicho, ya ni le importaba lo más mínimo.

El Quinto Kazekage se encontraba en uno de aquellos días de aburrimiento total en los que tan solo se dedicaba a ver como anochecía; o al menos eso hacia normalmente, en los últimos días había tenido unas fuertes migrañas justo a la hora del crepúsculo por lo que en aquellos instantes estaba recostado en su sillón, de cara a la ventana, con los ojos cerrados intentando que el dolor remitiese.

Así se lo encontró un miembro del Anbu. Había aparecido en el despacho del Hokage para darle el reporte de su última misión de reconocimiento y se había encontrado con el Kazekage en aquella extraña y desconcertante postura. Gaara por estar más pendiente de su cabeza que de lo que le rodeaba no sintió su presencia por lo que el ninja tuvo que hablar para llamar su atención.

-"Kazekage-sama, lamento interrumpirle pero traigo un informe urgente."-murmuro tras su mascara.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar por fin al presencia de alguien más en la habitación y le miro interrogante. Ahora mismo el dolor de cabeza no era importante por lo que le miro y asintió dándole permiso para dar su informe.

-"Kazekage-sama, en mi última misión he descubierto unos movimientos extraños cerca de las montañas Nara señor. Los corrimientos de tierra y las tormentas se suceden casi al segundo cuanto más cerca de ellas se encuentra uno. Además de que se han encontrados testigos que afirmar oír chillidos de mapache en plena noche. Por eso nos ha parecido urgente informarle de ello señor. No sabemos la magnitud del problema ya que las ruinas de la antigua Aldea Ninja se encuentras en esas montañas y no todo el mundo puede internarse en ellas y salir ileso."

El ninja hizo una pausa, esperando quizás alguna represalia por parte del Kazekage por no haber investigado suficientemente aquel fenómeno. Gaara tan solo permanecía a la espera de que continuase. Segundos después el Anbu retomo su informe.

-"Las tribus nómadas que comercian por la zona afirman que aún existe gente al cargo del Templo del Viento que antes se erigía en la Aldea. Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. También nos han comentado que según sus leyendas populares las colinas Nara están poseídas por el espíritu del Dios del Viento y por eso nadie debe adentrarse en ellas. Esperamos sus ordenes sobre este hecho señor."-termino el ninja haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Gaara le miro unos instantes, meditando y asimilando lo que le acababa de decir. Después de unos segundos se dirigió al ninja ante él.

-"Esta bien, habéis hecho bien en informarme. La misión se ha cumplido con éxito por vuestra parte, quedáis relegado de ella. No deberéis comentar nada de lo que habéis averiguado con ningún otro compañero. Podéis retiraros."-el Anbu volvió a hacer una reverencia y se acerco a la puerta con intención de salir.-"Antes de terminar vuestro turno, comunicadle al Comandante en jefe que deseo hablar con él. Es todo."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Cuando Kankuro abrió las puertas del despacho del Kazekage, ya entrada la noche, no se esperaba encontrar lo que encontró. Libros, pergaminos, papeles, tinta, mapas…parecía que habían trasladado toda una sección de la biblioteca de la Torre Kazekage al despacho; o mejor lo parecería sino fuese porque estaba todo desperdigado por el suelo y la mesa del despacho.

Gaara estaba absorto mirando unos de los libros que había en la sala con un mapa extendido por toda la mesa. Kankuro elevo una ceja extrañado por aquel cambio de decoración. Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. Gaara no levanto la mirada del libro cuando hablo.

-_"…las montañas Nara son el lugar donde se encontraba la antigua Aldea Ninja de la Suna y donde se erigía el Templo del Viento; lugar donde un gran sacerdote, Oraga Nakashimu, sello al demonio Ichibi, Shukaku. Según la leyenda, el bijyuu mapache fue encerrado en la llamada "Tetera de la Cornamenta" para más tarde ser sellado en la Capilla del Viento, en el altar mayor del Templo del Viento de las montañas Nara…."_

Kankuro quedo desconcertado al oír a su hermano recitar parte del libro que en aquellos momentos estaba leyendo. Gaara levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos verdes en los de su hermano. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kankuro.

-"Todos sabemos donde acabo el demonio Shukaku¿verdad?"

-"Si…pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con que me hayas llamado Gaara."

-"Cierto."-afirmo el Kazekage dejando el libro abierto en la mesa y recostándose contra la silla sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su hermano.-"Te he llamado porque esta tarde me ha llegado un informe urgente de un Anbu. Al parecer cerca de las montañas Nara se suceden los corrimientos de tierra y las tormentas de arena con demasiada frecuencia. Esto no seria de gran relevancia sino fuese porque hay testigos que afirmar haber oído los chillidos de un mapache en plena noche. ¿Me sigues?"

-"Te sigo. Pero no puede ser posible. Cuando se produjo la batalla contra los miembros de Akatsuki hubo una unidad especial encargada de sellar de nuevo a los nueve bijyuu de manera que no fuesen capaces de romper sus sellos. No puede ser que Shukaku haya roto el sello de su prisión. Además, nadie sabe exactamente donde se encuentra sellado ahora."

-"Cierto. Eso es justamente lo que trato de averiguar. Nadie sabe con certeza si los monjes que atendían el Templo del Viento siguen ejerciendo su trabajo, pero he encontrado justificantes de venta de varias caravanas a tribus nómadas cercanos a las montañas Nara y siempre se repite un nombre a la hora de poner el comprador; Mamoru Nagasi. El nombre no dice mucho, la verdad; pero es extraño que siendo una tribu nómada en un mismo mes se produzca la venta al mismo hombre y en el mismo sitio."-Gaara le tendió un libro de cuentas a su hermano abierto justo en la pagina donde se explicaba aquel extraño suceso.-"Sea como sea, me parece que se debe investigar a fondo este asunto.

-"Ya veo. Tan observador como siempre Gaara. Ciertamente, es un suceso extraño y no aislado."-El marionetista se acerco a la mesa donde estaba extendido el mapa del país del Viento.-"No lo comente antes porque me llegaban los informes como hechos sin mucha relevancia pero es cierto que desde hace tiempo varios terremotos asolan las regiones cercanas a las montañas Nara. Sin ir más lejos hace un par de semanas en un pueblo a unos cincuenta kilómetros se produjo un terremoto que dejo parte del pueblo destruido."

-"¿Y por qué nadie me informo de dicho terremoto?"-pregunto mordazmente el Kazekage.

-"Nadie te informo porque acabo de llegar de ese lugar. Debido a que el pueblo quedo tan devastado mi equipo y yo decidimos quedarnos más tiempo para ayudar a reconstruir parte de las casas. Hemos llegado hace un día escaso y por eso aún no habías recibido el informe."-respondió Kankuro mientras marcaba varios pueblos de los alrededores de las montañas.

-"Ya veo. En ese caso, es comprensible. Una decisión bien tomada."-alabo el pelirrojo.

-"Tuve un buen maestro."-respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa divertida. Gaara bajo la vista de nuevo al mapa.

-"Eso significa que no es un hecho aislado. Quizás el sello se haya vuelto inestable con el tiempo. Hace un par de años que se sello y como fue el primer bijyuu que se sello, la técnica podía no estar muy bien desarrollada. Esta claro que debemos mandar una partida de reconocimiento."-dijo Gaara convencido mirando el área que abarcaban los pueblos que había señalado Kankuro anteriormente.-"¿Qué aconseja usted Comandante?"

-"¡Dios! No me llames así, odio ese nombre."-se quejo cansado Kankuro.-"Que sea el jefe de los Anbu no quiere decir que me guste ese rango."

-"Lo se, pero es el que tienes."-contesto divertido Gaara.

-"A veces odio tu sentido del humor hermanito"-contesto entrecerrando los ojos y remarcando la última palabra.-"En mi opinión deberíamos mandar un equipo de cuatro o cinco ninjas a reconocer la zona de las montañas, y puede que hasta las ruinas de la Aldea y el mismo templo si se consigue encontrar. Así podríamos tener más datos al respecto para poder averiguar que sucede."

-"No es mala idea, pero a parte del reconocimiento del lugar deberíamos centrarnos en encontrar a los miembros del templo. Nos seria de gran ayuda que nos dijesen donde esta encerrado el espíritu de Shukaku y la información que tengan sobre el sello."

-"Gran idea Gaara. Haré ahora mismo un equipo para la misión; yo mismo iré en él. Nunca se hay que fiar del todo de los informadores; y además quiero ver por mi mismo las ruinas."

-"Muy bien, dejo en tus manos que busques otros dos ninjas."

-"¿Cómo que otros dos? Serán otros tres…. ¡Ah no¡Tu no iras!"-exclamo cuando entendió a lo que se refería su hermano. Poso las manos sobre el mapa de la mesa mientras se acercaba a Gaara.-"Tu debes de quedarte aquí para cuidar de la Aldea."

-"Tienes mucha razón."-el pelirrojo se acerco también a él quedando los dos frente a frente con la mesa de por medio.-"Pero Shukaku es asunto mío y me concierne personalmente. Además…esta el tema de las migrañas."-termino volviendo a la posición anterior.

-"¿Migrañas¿Qué migrañas?"

-"Desde hace unas semanas tengo unas terribles migrañas que casi no me dejan ni trabajar. He tenido que dormir con somníferos desde que aparecieron; y tengo la corazonada de que puede ser algo relacionado con Shukaku."

-"¿Tenias migrañas y no se lo has dicho a Temari?"-pregunto asombrado el mayor.

-"Si se lo dije. Es ella la que ha estado pendiente de mí desde entonces, pero no ha podido hacer mucho más. Es mi deber averiguar que me sucede. Además, si esta relacionado con Shukaku siempre puede haber una posibilidad de que me vuelva inestable; y en ese caso estaré mejor lejos de la Aldea¿verdad?"

-"Touche."-refunfuño entre dientes el castaño.-"Esta bien, iras. Pero deberás de dejar a Temari a cargo de la Aldea y ya sabes que eso al Consejo no le va a gustar."

-"Tranquilo, solo tengo que nombrar "Shukaku", "peligro", "inestabilidad" y "descontrol" en la misma frase y me dejaran irme tan lejos como desee."-Una sonrisa maligna curvo sus labios. Kankuro suspiro derrotado.

-"Como quieras. Tardare un día y medio en prepararlo todo. ¿Será suficiente para usted Kazekage-sama?"-pregunto sardónico.

-"Me sobrara tiempo para darme un baño relajante."-contesto pícaro.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¡Ni hablar¡Es demasiado peligroso Gaara¡No puedes arriesgar tu vida así como así!"

-"Temari…deja de sacar las cosas de quicio, hermana. El consejo ya ha aceptado. Si te lo pido a ti es porque eres la única en quien confió plenamente para pararles los pies."

-"Lo se Gaara, pero sabes que es demasiado peligroso. Llevas semanas con las migrañas y cada día estas más débil, lo se; lo noto. No puede ser seguro que te embarques en semejante viaje solo por curiosidad."-decía la chica mientras caminaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

-"No es simple curiosidad Temari; se que tiene algo que ver conmigo."-dijo convencido el pelirrojo.-"¡No me seas tu más tozuda que Kankuro, hermana! Si sucede algo, estaré mejor lejos de la Aldea. ¿Qué sucederá si pierdo el control sobre mi mismo? Puedo hacer daño a gente inocente."-se levanto del sofá y se acerco a ella.-"Los dos sabemos que es lo mejor. Por favor, di que lo harás…"

-"¡Esta bien tu ganas!"-suspiro derrotada.-"Me haré cargo de la Aldea mientras tu no estés."

-"Gracias hermana."-dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-"Pero que sepas que algún día esos ojitos de cordero degollado dejaran de servir conmigo."-gruño enfadada.

-"Lo se; pero hasta ese día…déjame usarlos un poco más."-sonrió para luego salir de la estancia.

-"En menudos líos me metes Gaara."-murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Kankuro había terminado de hacer los preparativos para la misión de reconocimiento. Había reclutado a dos de sus mejores hombres y las instrucciones habían sido fáciles y sencillas: si por alguna razón se separaban en medio del desierto debían de encontrarse en la falda de la montaña y poner una señal para saber que estaban, o habían estado allí; el símbolo de la Suna grabado en las paredes de piedra de la montaña. Además tenían que hacer voto de silencio y no contar nada de lo que averiguaran o viesen. Por ultimo, si Kankuro les ordenaba irse, lo harían sin más; sin preguntar, ni poner trabas.

Los dos ninjas habían asentido sin una sola duda; pero Kankuro sabia que no iba a ser una misión fácil para ninguno. Tendrían que recorrer todo el desierto del Nara así como tener cuidado de los peligros que podían encontrase: animales, tormentas de arena, sol abrasador y demás. El castaño tan solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Llego a la casa del Kazekage y entro. Como su hermana él tenia una copia de las llaves de la casa para emergencias y demás. Dejo las llaves en el mueble que dominaba la entrada; no las iba a necesitar en pleno desierto, además Temari se encargaría de cuidar la casa de Gaara mientras no estuviesen. La casa de Gaara siempre le había parecido un poco simple comparada con como la tenia antes decorada su padre. Le decían la casa de Gaara precisamente porque había hecho quemar todos los muebles que tenia antes, cuando era la casa de su padre.

Temari y él habían decidió independizarse hacia unos años; más por rebeldía que por necesidad pero para desgracia de Gaara, él tendría que vivir en la residencia de los Kazekages sin poder oponerse. Por eso mismo, lo primero que hizo en cuanto le dijeron donde viviría fue quemar todos los muebles. El consejo se escandalizo; pero Gaara había argumentado que si seria su casa, seria totalmente suya; sin nada del anterior Kazekage. El consejo acepto sin poder llevarle la contraria.

Y así fue como Gaara descubrió que no se le daba mal la decoración. Temari se había maravillado al descubrir el buen gusto de su hermano pequeño y había hecho que Gaara decorase también su piso. Kankuro tan solo se rindió ante la evidencia; aunque no le gustaba que sus hermanos se pasasen horas hablando de muebles y decoración en las cenas familiares, debía de reconocer que Gaara tenía muy buen gusto. Quizás demasiado oscuro para su gusto, pero buen gusto después de todo.

Lo que a Kankuro le parecía demasiado oscuro, no era otra cosa que la fascinación de Gaara hacia las maderas oscuras que podía combinar con colores claros y hacer sus habitaciones tan luminosas y grandes como quisiera. Por ello gran parte de los muebles de la casa del Kazekage eran de madera oscura, sobresaliendo la gran cama que ocupaba su enorme habitación. Según Temari la habitación de Gaara era la máxima expresión de su gusto; según Kankuro era guapa sin más; y según Gaara era su propia personalidad reflejada en ella.

Una cama grande de madera oscura, con un cabecero de la misma madera que se unía a las mesitas haciendo un cabecero amplio y aprovechable como mesita de noche en si mismo. Una moqueta de color rojo sangre capricho del Kazekage al que le gustaba sobremanera andar descalzo por la casa. Un armario empotrado en madera oscura también; unas cortinas dobles en crema y blanco que daban toda la luz que podían a la estancia y luego un gran baño recubierto de mármol azul oscuro; otro capricho de Gaara. Capricho que Temari no aceptaba y no solo por lo que había costado el mármol; sino porque tenía una envida terrible a Gaara por poseer aquel baño.

Temari había aceptado cuidar de la Aldea, a parte de por ayudar a su hermano; por el trato que había hecho con Gaara. Le dejaría toda su casa a su total disposición; así como su cuarto y su baño. A Temari le había gustado lo de la casa; lo de la habitación le había entusiasmado, pero en cuanto oyó el tema del baño se había puesto eufórica.

Kankuro suspiro resignado mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Gaara. Debían de partir en seguida aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche; para tener un buen trecho andado cuando el sol saliese de nuevo y empezase a ser una molestia. Como por las noches la temperatura del desierto bajaba considerablemente, Kankuro iba preparado para soportar esas bajas temperaturas. Unos pantalones largos y oscuros de una tele especial que guardaban bien el calor corporal; una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color y tela; por ultimo unas sandalias cerradas y una mochila al hombro con la ropa que usaría de día y las cosas que necesitaría en el viaje.

Sus marionetas iban guardadas en unos pergaminos en un bolsillo accesible de la mochila; la capucha que solía llevar hacia no tantos años ahora tan solo la usaba en casos extremos; como aquella misión seria uno, estaba en la mochila con el resto de su ropa de día. De lo que si se había librado era de la antiestética, en opinión de Temari, pintura que solía usar para pintarse la cara. Como miembro activo y responsable del escuadrón de asesinos de la Suna; solía llevar la mascara correspondiente a ellos; por lo que la pintura solo había sido un engorro hasta que decidió dejar de usarla.

Tan solo fue por comodidad, pero debía de reconocer que desde que ya no la usaba ligaba mucho más. No se lo explicaba, pero hacia años que había desistido en entender a las mujeres por lo que le daba ya igual. Recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación del Kazekage preguntándose si habría metido lo necesario. Entro sin llamar, como muchas veces hacia; más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Gaara tenía su mochila apoyada contra la cama y su ropa extendida por encima de las sabanas de seda roja de la cama. El pelirrojo tan solo llevaba encima una toalla anudada en la cintura y se secaba el pelo con otra más pequeña. Kankuro se quedo congelado en la puerta; Gaara se giro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-"Hola Kankuro; estaba terminando de prepararme. ¿Esta todo listo?"-pregunto mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la mesita y revolvía en los cajones buscando algo.

El aludido no contesto, es más casi no podía ni coordinar una frase entera. No hacia más que mirar a su hermano de arriba a abajo sin saber muy bien el motivo por el que no podía apartar la vista de él y del recorrido que hacían las pequeñas gotas de agua que se escapaban de su pelo bajando por su espalda hasta la toalla anudada en su cintura. El marionetista trago saliva y intento sacarse los pensamientos que le acaban de venir a la mente; ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiese deseado ser una de aquellas gotitas?

-"Ah…si…lo tenemos todo ya….solo faltas tu….te espero abajo Gaara."-nada más terminar de decir eso salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyándose en la pared del pasillo. Aquello era muy raro.

Diez minutos después Gaara bajaba por la escalera de su casa en busca de su hermano. Este estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua bien fría intentando calmarse con mayor o menor éxito. La voz de Gaara le saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Ya estoy listo."-le miro atentamente antes de preguntar.-"¿Estas bien Kankuro? Te veo pálido."

-"¿Qué?...tranquilo. Estoy perfectamente."-aseguro tratando de sonreír despreocupado. Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-"Como tu digas. ¿Nos vamos?"

-"Si, vamonos. Los otros dos nos esperan en la puerta norte."

-"Muy bien."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Deberíamos parar ya Kazekage-sama."

El sol abrasador del mediodía les daba a los cuatro ninjas de la Suna achicharrándolos. Uno de los Anbu que había reclutado Kankuro abría la marcha seguido del Kazekage; Kankuro y su otro compañero cerraban la marcha. Llevaban ya cuatro días de viaje; un viaje que hacían por la noche (cuando la temperatura era más agradable) y de día hasta el mediodía. Cuando el mediodía llegaba descansaban en una especie de madriguera echa de arena que construía el Kazekage con su arena.

Aquel día era demasiado caluroso por lo que el sol ya pegaba tan fuerte como si fuesen las tres de la tarde a pesar de ser tan solo las doce del mediodía. Los Anbu y Kankuro pararon esperando la respuesta de Gaara. El pelirrojo asintió y convoco su arena para crear la extraña madriguera que les serviría de refugio durante unas horas.

El improvisado equipo de reconocimiento se adentro en el refugio y se coloco de tal forma que cada uno tuviese su espacio para poder dormir y comer tranquilamente. Nada más colocar sus cosas se dispusieron a comer algo. Traían provisiones para unos seis o siete días, tiempo en el que hipotéticamente alcanzarían un oasis cercano a las montañas y casi al final del desierto Nara. Como eran ninjas entrenados la travesía que podría durar cerca de un mes les estaba siendo muchísimo más corta.

Gaara dejo su mochila en su correspondiente esquina y se sentó cansado en la arena; apoyando su espalda en la misma y cerrando los ojos tratando de recuperarse. Desde hacia dos días se sentía demasiado débil y cansado. No le había comentado nada a nadie y sabia que los Anbu no sospechaban…sin embargo; Kankuro era harina de otro costal. Nunca sabía que pensaba su hermano, solía ser muy reservado (no tanto como él pero mucho más que Temari) y tenía una mente demasiado analítica para su gusto (cuando se trataba de descubrir algún problema con él).

Cuando los dos Anbus que les acompañaban se quedaron dormidos Kankuro se levanto de su sitio y se sentó al lado de Gaara, que se hacia el dormido.

-"Puedes dejar de fingir ya se que estas despierto."

-"Vale."-quito las mantas y se sentó al lado de su hermano con la espalda apoyada en la pared.-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"-pregunto mirando a la otra pared del refugio. Gaara suspiro antes de contestar.

-"¿Qué es que Temari y tu tenéis un detector para ver cuando estoy bien o mal?"-pregunto sarcástico.

-"Algo así. Es de tanto observarte de niños por si Shukaku se descontrolaba poder huir y eso."-respondió sin apartar la vista de la pared.

-"Hoy estoy más débil que ayer. El levantar el refugio me ha costado más de lo que normalmente me cuesta. Quizás sea algún efecto secundario de la extracción de Shukaku, no lo se."-contesto ignorando la última afirmación de su hermano.

-"Bien. En ese caso creo que deberías descansar. Cuando se despierten ellos les mandare que hagan una poción contra el cansancio."

-"No quiero que se enteren de mi situación."

-"Vamos hombre. Son de confianza."

-"Nunca se debe confiar en nadie; y menos en los que te dicen que son de fiar."-dijo mirando a Kankuro.

-"En ese caso tampoco deberías confiar en mi."-murmuro mosqueado el castaño.

-"Tu eres diferente Kankuro. Eres mi hermano."

-"Ya…pero no hace tanto que no me importaba lo que te sucediese."

-"Kankuro…era un monstruo en aquel tiempo; es lógico que te diese miedo tener el más mínimo contacto conmigo."-dijo apesunbrado.

-"Aún así no me siento orgulloso de esa época Gaara. De nada de lo que dije, ni hice en ella."

-"Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar¿verdad?"-pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-"No…pero se puede crear un futuro nuevo en el presente."-contesto el marionetista mirándolo también fijamente.

Todo paso muy rápido. Una de las paredes de arena del refugio se abrió y por la grieta entro a raudales un viento tormentoso; había estallado una tormenta de arena en el exterior. El refugio normalmente servia para protegerse contra esa clase de imprevistos pero aquel día la debilidad de Gaara le había hecho inestable. El agujero fue agrietándose rápidamente y ampliando el agujero igual de rápido. Los Anbu se despertaron al sentir el viento.

-"¡Daos prisa¡Intentad taparlo!"-gritaba Kankuro desde la pared contraria sujetando a Gaara que convulsionaba en sus brazos. El pelirrojo se había desvanecido en el momento en el que el agujero se abrió y ahora se convulsionaba sin parar. Kankuro trataba de parar las convulsiones sin éxito.

Los Anbus intentaban sin éxito tapar el agujero pero no conseguían avanzar nada. De pronto todo el refugio se desvaneció y la arena cayo encima de ellos a la vez que el viento se mezclaba con ella. Se encontraban en medio de una tormenta de arena y no tenia pinta parar en pocos minutos.

-"¡Mierda¡Gaara¡Despierta¡Gaara!"

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Tenia el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, como si una manada de elefantes le hubiese pasado por encima. Además apenas podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar su vista, ahora nublada por la inconsciencia. Lo primero que vio fue algo marrón encima de él, luego reconoció aquello marrón como la tela de una tienda de campaña. Una pequeña luz iluminaba la pequeña tienda.

Estaba solo en aquel lugar y aquello le alarmo y desconcertó. Lo último que recordaba era los ojos verde oscuro de su hermano antes de desmayarse y luego su voz llamándole desesperado. Sin quererlo se sonrojo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? Debía ser cosa de las hormonas no podía ser otra cosa. Decidió desterrar los pensamientos filosóficos y morales acerca de aquello para otra ocasión; ahora debía averiguar donde estaba y quien le había llevado hasta allí.

Con verdadera dificultad consiguió sentarse sobre las improvisadas mantas sobre las que estaba echado. Sus huesos crujieron cuando intento hacer algún movimiento y un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor que era cada segundo más insoportable. Justo en ese instante la entrada de la tienda se había abierto y alguien había entrado. Gaara trato de mirar al intruso pero tan solo distinguía manchas difusas. Por segunda vez aquel día se desmayo.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Aquella era la segunda vez que se desmayaba y Kankuro ya estaba al borde de la histeria. No había pensado que el problema podía ser tan grave. Después de que la tormenta se les viniese entera encima perdió el contacto con sus Anbu. Habían sido enterrados por la tormenta y estaba seguro que también arrastrados unos cuantos kilómetros más allá de donde les había sorprendido la tormenta. Lo malo es que no sabia en que dirección ni nada.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse del mareo y recobro plenamente la consciencia se encontró a si mismo medio sepultado en la arena con Gaara bajo él. Había intentado protegerle de la que se les venia encima en cuando el pelirrojo se desmayo. No podía permitir que el Kazekage muriese pero aún menos podía permitir que su hermano pequeño sufriese algún daño. Era primero su hermano que su Kazekage y ese era el único principio que no pensaba cambiar nunca.

Consiguió salir de la arena con dificultad y después de asegurarse de que Gaara había dejado de convulsionar y de que tan solo estaba inconsciente se encontró a si mismo con su hermano inconsciente en medio de la nada. Decidió mirar por la arena a ver si encontraba algo útil que podría haber arrastrado la tormenta. En un golpe suerte, suerte que había empezado a dudar que tenia desde lo ocurrido hacia unas horas; encontró su mochila y la de Gaara. A la de su hermano le faltaban cosas pero había lo suficiente para sobrevivir al menos una semana más. Tiempo en el que esperaba encontrar un oasis o una caravana de comerciantes.

Después de encontrar su mochila saco la tienda de campaña que había llevado para emergencias y la había montado tan rápido como le permitió el cansancio y la desorientación. Unos minutos después instalaba sus cosas y a su hermano sobre unas mantas improvisada. A la sombra de la tienda pudo examinar mejor a su hermano y encontrar una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo. Nada grave pero que seguro que le dolería durante unos días. Tras curar la herida y asegurarse de que no tenía convulsiones ni nada por el estilo salio en busca de algo extra para comer; no podían permitirse el lujo de acabar con las provisiones en poco tiempo.

Justo cuando volvía de la poca fructífera caza, apenas un par de serpientes, fue cuando se encontró a su hermano a punto de desmayarse. Intento que le mirase pero parecía ni oírle, ni conseguir enfocar la vista. Tras eso se desmayo. El marionetista se asusto pero controlo la situación tan bien como pudo. Al menos no convulsionaba y aquello ya era un comienzo. Kankuro se dedico a aplicarle un ungüento que le había dado Temari antes de salir por si sucedía algo. Tenia la propiedad de calmar un dolor no muscular como el que ahora tenía Gaara. Era lo que ella le había estado poniendo al pelirrojo desde que se empezó a quejar de sus migrañas y parecía que le funcionaba.

Un par de horas después y cuando ya era de noche Gaara comenzó a despertar por segunda vez aquel día. Esta vez le costo menos concentrar su vista y con menos dificultad se sentó sobre las mantas. Casi al segundo localizo a su hermano cerca de él mirando detenidamente un bote de sabe dios que.

-"¿Kankuro…?"-el aludido dejo la lectura y le miro rápidamente. Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su altura para luego tomarle la temperatura con la mano sobre la frente.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras Gaara? Es la segunda vez que te desmayas…no sabes el susto que me has dado."-dijo con una medio sonrisa el castaño. Gaara se sonrojo sin quererlo.

-"¿Eras tu? Es que no distinguía nada, lo veía todo borroso….No se que demonios me esta pasando…"-murmuro afligido el Kazekage.

-"Justamente de demonios estamos hablando."-dijo Kankuro tras retirar la mano de la frente de su hermano, no tenia fiebre en ese instante.-"Creo que la causa de todo esto es Shukaku."-Gaara le miraba atento esperando que continuara.-"Veras…se que no debería haberlo hecho pero….un día me colé en la habitación de Chiyo-sama y busque todo lo referente a Shukaku y la forma en la que lo traspasaron a tu cuerpo."-hizo una pausa para ver el efecto de su confesión; Gaara seguía mirándole atento.-"Bueno…pues resulta que se creo un vinculo muy fuerte entre tu y él; para que el traspaso tuviese más éxito…creo que aún mantienes ese vinculo con Shukaku y que es él el que te provoca todo esto…."

Gaara le miro atentamente sopesando lo que le acababa de contar su hermano. Tenia mucha lógica…demasiada…por eso Shukaku podía controlarle tan bien cuando estaba dentro de él; y por eso casi se vuelve loco. Además que eso explicaría la muerte de su madre…el demonio podía haber sido demasiado poderoso para que ella aguantase su fuerza…quizás por eso tenia aquellas migrañas…

-"Ya veo…pero… ¿Por qué demonios entraste en la habitación de Chiyo-sama? Si te llega a descubrir te mata."

-"Bueno….es que estaba preocupado por ti…"-admitió avergonzado mirando a otro sitio. Gaara se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

-"Gracias."-Kankuro no pudo dejar de admirar aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia su hermano.

-"Si bueno…en fin…que sepas que no se donde estamos. La tormenta nos arrastro a algún sitio pero no se donde. Nos hemos separado de los Anbu y no tenemos muchas provisiones así que tendremos que ver lo que hacemos."

-"Pues si que estamos jodidos. Yo creo que mañana estaré bien, me encuentro mucho mejor así que podríamos intentar llegar a algún sitio mañana por la noche, si te parece bien."

-"Si, creo que será lo mejor; intentare orientarme por las estrellas ahora que es de noche y mañana cuando estés mejor intentaremos llegar a algún sitio."-acordó el mayor mientras se levantaba del suelo con intención de salir a mirar el cielo.-"Ahora descansa, te hará bien. Vuelvo ahora."

El pelirrojo le hizo caso y se acurruco entre las mantas; estaba claro que sus hermanos se preocupaban mucho por él; cosa que agradecía infinitamente. Para una persona como él, que nunca supo que era el cariño; el tener a personas que se preocupasen tanto por él le hacia muy feliz. Sobretodo que su hermano le hubiese aceptado como parte de su familia y se preocupase por él.

El Kazekage se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y por primera vez en dos largas semanas pudo dormir bien.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¿Seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?"-pregunto con incredulidad el pelirrojo al tercer día desde que se habían perdido en la tormenta de arena.

-"Gaara no me toques los pies. Ya te he dicho que las montañas están al norte y he seguido la estrella polar para guiarme. Como no sabemos ni en que dirección, ni a cuanta distancia nos arrastro la tormenta de arena no puedo adivinar hacia donde vamos."-contesto molesto el marionetista. Llevaba ya dos días quejándose de cómo guiaba y le sacaba de quicio, como siguiese así le encerraba dentro de Kuroari.

-"Esta bien…pero sinceramente…creo que puedo caminar yo solo Kankuro."-repuso molesto el pequeño. Y es que desde aquellos dos desmayos en un mismo día Kankuro había insistido en llevar a su hermano a la espalda mientras las mochilas las llevaba Karasu a su lado.

-"No te quejes tanto pesado. Además el que tiene que cargar contigo soy yo; que por cierto, Gaara… ¿Has pensado en hacer dieta?"-el castaño no recibió respuesta pero si un coscorrón en la cabeza.-"Eso ha dolido Gaara. Que poco sentido del humor tienes."

-"Tengo sentido del humor. No es mi culpa que tu neurona no pueda comprenderlo."-contraataco el pelirrojo.

-"Gaara…te recuerdo que llevamos la misma sangre…mis neuronas son parientes de las tuyas así que…en algo tenemos que parecernos¿no?"

-"Idiota…"-refunfuño el Kazekage.-"¿Qué es aquello de ahí delante? Parece un oasis."

-"Si, eso parece…si no es un espejismo agradecería una barbaridad que fuese un oasis."

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta llegar al límite del oasis. En el linde del mismo Kankuro bajo a Gaara de su espalda y cada uno cogió su mochila. Tras eso el marionetista guardo a Karasu.

-"¿Crees que desaparecerá en cuanto lo toquemos?"-pregunto Gaara.

-"Si es un oasis posiblemente es lo que pasara."

-"¿Vamos?"

-"Que remedio. Esta en nuestro camino de todas formas."-suspiro el castaño antes de tocar el tronco de una de las palmeras cercanas. La palmera era sólida y no había desaparecido. Si era un oasis autentico.

-"¡Genial!"-exclamo el Kazekage.-"Estoy harto de viajar entre arena. Aquí podremos cargar agua y algo de comidan¿verdad?"

-"Si, eso parece. Pero debemos ir con cuidado."-dijo preocupado Kankuro.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Muchas veces estos oasis son territorio de asaltadores y asesinos. Si descubren quien eres tendremos problemas y tu no estas en condiciones de luchar."

-"¿¡Como que no estoy en condiciones de luchar¡Puedo luchar perfectamente!"-exclamo enfadado el pelirrojo.

-"Si claro…y yo soy la reina de Saba."-contesto el mayor caminando hacia el centro del oasis dejando a Gaara muy enfadado.

-"No te atrevas a dejarme atrás. Te recuerdo que me debes respeto y lealtad."

-"Gaara…"-se dio la vuelta encarándolo.-"Deja de portarte como un crío. Se quien eres y se que te debo respeto y lealtad; pero ante todo eres mi hermano pequeño y a veces te comportas como un crío. Y mi tarea como hermano mayor es hacerte entrar en razón."

El Kazekage le miro enfadado pero en el fondo aquello le había dolido. No se consideraba un crío y no pensaba que había dado alguna seña de portarse como uno. Siempre se había portado bien, dentro de lo que se esperaba de él; y su hermano nunca había sido tan frío, ni tan tajante con él como en ese momento. Sintió como si algo valioso se rompiese en mil pedazos en su interior.

El resto del camino hacia el centro del oasis lo hicieron en silencio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Gaara tratando de mantenerse firme y de no llorar como cuando era pequeño. Hacia años que no lloraba, pero también en aquella época no albergaba ningún sentimiento hacia nadie que conociese. Eso había cambiado, ahora sentía cariño por sus hermanos y que después de mostrarle el cariño de una familia Kankuro le dijese algo como aquello le había trastocado. No lo entendía pero le dolía. Kankuro tan solo pensaba si había sido correcto decirle eso a Gaara; estaba muy cansado del viaje pero aquello no era excusa para decirle algo así a su hermano. Tendría que hablar con él aquella misma noche.

En el centro del oasis encontraron un pequeño lago de agua y un pozo a su lado; que hubiese un pozo en aquel oasis significaba que había estado o estaba habitado. Los malhechores solían tener una señal para marcar su territorio. Kankuro busco por todos los sitios alguna de aquellas señales pero no encontró ninguna; por lo que, en principio, no tenían porque temer nada.

En unos minutos montaron la tienda donde dormirían aquella noche. Hicieron una pequeña hoguera para asar algún animalillo que habían podido cazar y que les sirviera de fuente de luz y calor.

Tras la cena, que trascurrió en silencio, no pudieron posponer más la conversación. Kankuro fue el primero en hablar mientras dibujaba en las cenizas de la hoguera con un palo de madera.

-"Siento lo de antes Gaara. Creo que me he pasado al hablarte de esa forma. Ante todo te debo respeto."

-"Es igual."-contesto distraído el pelirrojo, no quería oír una disculpa forzada por ser quien era.-"No importa quien sea, no debería portarme así. Y no es nada propio de un Kazekage ser así de tozudo y egoísta. Se supone que debe hacer lo mejor para su pueblo y mirar todas las opciones sabiendo cuales son sus debilidades y fuerzas. Me he portado como un idiota, no merezco respeto por ello."

-"No decía que te debía respeto porque seas el Kazekage…"-dijo el castaño mirándole y atrayendo la mirada de Gaara con aquella frase.-"Te debo respeto porque eres mi hermano pequeño y has sabido crecer y convertirte en el Kazekage de la Suna aún sin recibir ayuda, ni ánimos de nadie. Por eso te respeto Gaara."-el marionetista dirigió su mirada al lago; Gaara no dejaba de verle.-"Siempre te he admirado en secreto Gaara. Cuando volvimos la primera vez de Konoha había algo en ti que había cambiado y todo el miedo que podía tenerte desapareció…ahora empezaba a admirarte sinceramente."-hizo una leve pausa antes de volver a mirar a su hermano.-"No se si recordaras la charla que tuvimos cuando supimos que te iban a nombrar Kazekage…"-el pelirrojo asintió, claro que la recordaba.-"El caso es que allí fue cuando de verdad me di cuenta de lo mucho que habías cambiado…y de lo mucho que había llegado a admirarte. Ya no solo como ninja…sino como persona y como mi hermano. Estaba orgulloso de ti."-dijo mirándole con orgullo.-"Se que papa nunca te dirigió una palabra de animo, ni de cariño pero hace años que Temari y yo decidimos que íbamos a intentar compensarte todo lo que había sufrido. Esta claro que nunca lo lograremos del todo pero para nosotros eres lo más importante que tenemos Gaara. Eres nuestro hermano y estamos orgullosos de que así sea."

Gaara le miro con los ojos brillantes y lleno de emoción. Sus hermanos habían cambiado mucho su comportamiento hacia él, pero nunca le habían dicho tan directamente como ahora lo que sentían por él. La única aprobación que siempre busco, a parte de la de la gente en general, fue sobretodo la de su familia. Sus hermanos fueron educados para temerle y hasta odiarle. Sabía de sobra que les había costado mucho cambiar su manera de verle; pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que al menos alguna vez le hubiesen querido como un hermano. Y ahora, Kankuro le confesaba que así era, que le veían como un hermano y se preocupaban por él.

-"Gracias."-susurro emocionado. Kankuro solo sonrió desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

**N.de Autora:** Bueno, este fic lo publique hace tiempo, concretamente el 2 de Noviembre de 2006, para el cumpleaños de Fati-chan. Lo publique en formato de one-shoot, aunque era demasiado largo para poder leerlo tranquilamente, lo reconozco. Eran 64 páginas así que decidí partirlo en varios capítulos para que fuese más fácil de leer. El final esta cambiado porque el de la primera versión era francamente malo. Este final por lo menos esta estructurado y más decente que el anterior. Espero que los que lo hayan leído la otra vez puedan decirme que tal el nuevo final y los que lo lea por primera vez espero que les guste.  
Nada más. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez debo protegerla que para una vez que me la curro jajaja.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a la genial _**ero-sensei**_y gran creadora de historias fantásticas. Como era tu cumple pues…me dio por hacerte un fic, que quieres que le haga, se me va la pinza. No es lo que me pediste pero a ver si de premio de consolación vale xD. Espero que te guste aunque no esperes algo muy bueno, soy yo la que lo escribió u.u.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ECLIPSE  
**_By Aya K_

**CAPITULO II**

Gaara despertó al día siguiente casi al atardecer. En la tienda no encontró a su hermano por lo supuso que habría ido a por agua, a cazar o a dar una vuelta simplemente. El Kazekage salio de la tienda a medio vestir, tan solo con unos pantalones que usaba para dormir puestos; para encontrarse cara a cara con una grupo de gente al lado del lago.

El grupo de gente estaba montando unas grandes tiendas propias de las tribus nómadas del desierto. Los más cercanos a la tienda de los dos hermanos se giraron para verle cuando repararon en su presencia. Gaara se les acerco para preguntarles quien eran y si tenían algún problema en su presencia en el oasis.

-"Hola, perdónenme pero si no es mucha molestia¿Podrían decirme quienes son?"-pregunto lo más amablemente que pudo. El que parecía el más anciano de los presentes se le acerco y le saludo.

-"Hola forastero. Somos una tribu de comerciantes del país del Viento. Este oasis es nuestra parada habitual en nuestro viaje hasta una aldea cercana. ¿Y usted quien es jovencito? Yo soy el jefe de esta tribu; Kazuma Osaki."-se presento el anciano. Gaara suspiro aliviado al ver que solo eran comerciantes.

-"Perdone mi descortesía señor Osaki. Mi nombre es Gaara y estoy en una misión ninja con mi hermano Kankuro; que en estos momentos no esta aquí."-se presento respetuosamente el Kazekage.

-"¿Has dicho Gaara joven? Te llamas igual que el Kazekage que curioso."-río el anciano.

-"Si, verdad."-río nervioso el pelirrojo.-"En realidad, yo soy el Kazekage de la Sunagakure."-el anciano lo miro incrédulo hasta que distinguió el tatuaje de la frente de Gaara, tatuaje que normalmente llevaba tapado.

-"¡Oh Dios mío¡Perdóneme Kazekage-sama no le había reconocido!"-se disculpo al instante el anciano.

-"No pasa nada, de verdad. Es normal que no me reconociese."-le tranquilizo Gaara mientras se ponía nervioso al ver muchas caras girarse para verle mejor; el anciano hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que la gente hubiese oído su disculpa.

-"Permítame prestarle mi tienda en signo de disculpa señor. En cuanto su hermano llegue le guiaran hasta ella."-se giro luego hacia su gente.-"Que alguien lleve las cosas del Kazekage hasta mi tienda donde se hospedara."

-"De veras que no es necesario señor Osaki."

-"Insisto Kazekage-sama."

-"Como usted quiera…"-se rindió al final.

Cuando Kankuro llego de dar un paseo por el oasis y recoger algo de fruta se encontró con todo un mini pueblo montado al lado del lago y sus cosas desaparecidas. Su primera impresión fue de incredulidad…cuando él se había ido no había nada de aquello allí. Y ahora, tenía delante por lo menos unas diez tiendas enormes típicas de las tribus nómadas del desierto. Una joven de pelo negro azabache y profundos ojos grises se acerco a él corriendo.

-"Perdona¿Tu eres Kankuro, el hermano del Kazekage?"-el aludido asintió algo sorprendido.-"Bien, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Kaoru Osaki, la hija del jefe de la tribu. Mi padre le ha ofrecido su tienda a tu hermano y están los dos tomando el te allí. Tengo que guiarte hasta allí."-explico la chica con una sonrisa.-"Sígueme."

El castaño siguió a la chica a través del laberinto de tiendas y animales. Estaba todo lleno de cabras y camellos, así como algún gato y perro. Una autentica ciudad móvil. Siempre le había sorprendido el modo de vida de los nómadas y su facilidad para adaptarse a cualquier lugar.

-"Kankuro-san…perdona que te lo pregunte pero… ¿Qué hacéis tan lejos de la Sunagakure? Es raro que el Kazekage abandone la aldea…"-pregunto la chica mirándole interesada.

-"Bueno…"-empezó el chico atrayendo aún más la atención de la chica.-"Estamos en una misión especial que requería la presencia del Kazekage…por eso estamos aquí."

-"Ya veo. Que emocionante. A mi me encantaría ser una kunoichi y poder viajar por todo el mundo conociendo otras gentes y sitios. Debe ser apasionante…"-explicaba entusiasmada la chica.

-"Bueno…no es tan maravilloso…tienes que entrenarte muchos años para llegar a ser un buen ninja y además esta el hecho de que nuestra principal misión es la de proteger nuestro país a cualquier coste incluido el de vidas inocentes. No es un trabajo fácil…"

-"Cierto…"-afirmo la chica algo triste, no se había parado a pensar nunca en que los ninjas eran asesinos en muchas formas.-"¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado."-delante de ellos se erigía una gran tienda. La chica entro por la improvisada entrada y saludo a su padre.-"Hola papi, he traído a Kankuro-san."

Kankuro entro y saludo al seño Osaki.-"Señor Osaki muchas gracias por su hospitalidad."

-"No me agradezca nada Kankuro-san; que más podía hacer ante la presencia de nuestro querido Kazekage-sama."-respondió sonriendo el anciano jefe.-"Kaoru saluda como es debido al Kazekage…"

-"Lo siento padre."-se disculpo la chica para luego hacer una profunda reverencia ante Gaara.-"Es un placer que este entre nosotros Kazekage-sama. Esperamos que nuestra humilde tienda sea de su agrado."-dijo sonriendo la chica. Gaara solo inclino la cabeza y Kankuro sonrió abiertamente a la chica.

-"Muy bien, Kaoru ahora si no te importa vete a organizarlo todo para esta noche."-la chica asintió y con otra profunda reverencia salio de la tienda rápidamente.-"Es que hemos planeado una pequeña fiesta en vuestro honor. Siempre hacemos una cuando acampamos pero hoy con más razón ya que estáis aquí con nosotros."-explico el anciano sonriendo.

-"Kazuma-san…vera…ya le he explicado más o menos porque estamos aquí pero nos gustaría hacerle una pregunta que esta estrechamente relacionada con nuestra misión."-dijo Gaara tras depositar su taza de te en la mesa frente a él. Kankuro ya había tomado asiento en uno de los cómodos cojines que había en el suelo.

-"Pregunte lo que quiera Gaara-sama."

-"Vera…estamos buscando a Mamoru Nagasi¿Le conoce?"-el anciano pareció meditar unos minutos antes de contestar. Minutos que a Gaara y Kankuro les parecieron eternos.

-"Si, me suena. Es un hombre que vive cerca de las montañas Nara creo recordar. Se dice que es el encargado de la última colonia que queda en la antigua Sunagakure. ¿Ha hecho algo malo? Porque a mi me parecía un hombre muy correcto y honrado."-dijo con temor.

-"No, no ha hecho nada malo. Solo le busco para poder hacerle unas consultas… ¿Sabe cuantos forman esa colonia en las montañas Nara?"

-"Exactamente no…pero no deben ser más de veinte personas…no me compran excesivas cantidades y no creo que les compren a las demás caravanas ya que pocas pasan cerca de las montañas Nara."

-"Esta bien, muchas gracias. Otra cosa Kazuma-san. ¿Os habéis encontrado por casualidad con una pareja de Anbu? Venían con nosotros antes de que una tormenta de arena nos separase."

-"Pues la verdad es que no Gaara-sama. No nos hemos encontrado con nadie extraño desde que salimos del último pueblo en el que estuvimos."-contesto sinceramente el hombre.

-"Bueno, es igual. Muchas gracias Kazuma-san."-agradeció Gaara mientras meditaba lo que le había dicho el hombre.

-"Con permiso les dejare solos para que puedan descansar tranquilamente. Kankuro-san haré que os traigan ropas limpias y varias cosas para que os aseéis."-el hombre se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.-"Hasta la noche Kazekage-sama."

-"¿Qué me he perdido?"-pregunto con una risita el castaño reparando en la ropa de su hermano. Gaara le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-"Una sola bromita y juro que te entierro en arena."-gruño el pelirrojo de mala uva. No había podido decirle que no al señor Osaki. El hombre había conseguido que se bañase en su bañera y que se pusiere las mismas ropas de nómada que llevaba toda la tribu; eso si, las de mejor calidad. Debía de reconocer que eran cómodas pero a él el azul profundo no acababa de convencerle…

-"Esta bien…esta bien…pero, sinceramente Gaara…el azul profundo no es tu color."-empezó serio el marionetista para acabar estallando en una carcajada. Gaara le fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a acumular arena cerca de Kankuro…

O al menos eso intento; ya que de pronto un terrible pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo y soltar toda la arena contra el suelo. Kankuro, que ya se había preparado para esquivar la arena, sintió como esta perdía chakra y casi sin pensárselo salto hacia delante cogiendo a Gaara al vuelo antes de que acabase contra el suelo. El menor se sentía un poco mareado y Kankuro lo noto.

-"Basta de juegos por hoy."-dijo tajante.-"Descansaras hasta la hora de cenar, y no quiero ni una protesta. No puedes parecer débil ante esta gente."-explicaba mientras avanzaba hasta donde se suponía que estaría la improvisada habitación. Gaara no se quejaba; apenas tenia fuerza ni para mantener la mente lucida y los ojos abiertos. Kankuro corrió algunas cortinas y encontró la cama. Suspiro resignado, solo había una cama así que tendrían que compartirla por la noche. Estaba seguro que el jefe pensó que él se quedaría toda la noche de guardia. Pues iba listo si pensaba que estar sin cama haría que vigilase…para algo tenia a sus marionetas y sus hilos.

Deposito a Gaara en la cama llena de cojines y el pelirrojo se quedo dormido casi al instante. Kankuro se quedo unos instantes viendo la dulce cara que ponía cuando dormía. Era increíble pensar que alguien tan bueno pudiese haber sido corrompido de esa forma para los propósitos bélicos de su padre. Realmente cada vez que le veía en esa aparente vulnerabilidad no podía dejar de pensar en protegerlo a costa de su propia vida.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

El sonido de algo metálico estrellándose contra algo metálico saco al Kazekage de su mundo de sueños. Al principio el sueño había sido un poco inquieto pero de pronto, como si fuese una nana, algo le había calmado y había conseguido conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre las sabanas. Se sentía algo aturdido pero nada que fuese preocupante. Poso los pies sobre una de las alfombras que hacían de suelo y camino buscando el origen de aquel ruido.

Camino por la amplia tienda hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba el improvisado baño. Antes ya había tomado un baño y debía de reconocer que aunque no era la bañera de su casa era bastante relajante bañarse en pleno desierto en una bañera bastante grande y rodeado de sedas colgantes a modo de paredes y puertas.

-"Joder…eso ha dolido."-se quejo el castaño. Era Kankuro el que había tirado sin querer una bandeja donde le habían traído la ropa limpia; y esta se dio contra uno de los pocos muebles que tenia el baño y que precisamente era de metal. La bandeja dio contra el mueble y el reboto hiendo a parar al pie del marionetista.

Gaara movió una de las sedas colgantes y se encontró a su hermano con una toalla en la cintura sobandose el lugar donde había caído la bandeja y parte de la ropa que le habían traído desperdigada por el suelo.

-"¿Ha pasado una tormenta de arena por aquí y no me he enterado?"-pregunto divertido. Kankuro se giro hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo y puso una mueca de disgusto.

-"No me hables de tormentas de arena…creo que odiare la arena por el resto de mi vida…"-murmuro de mal humor mientras se agachaba a recoger la ropa que le habían traído. La desdoblo y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. A su lado Gaara se reía sin parar.

-"Esto si que es bueno."-se reía el Kazekage. Al parecer las que les dejaron las ropas o no tenían mucho gusto o no sabían para quien era cada una. Si a Gaara le habían dado las ropas azul profundo casi negro a Kankuro se las habían dado marrón claro. Colores que a ninguno les quedaban muy bien. Kankuro suspiro resignado.

-"Esta claro que alguien me ha echado un mal de ojo, no tiene otra explicación."-el marionetista agarro toda la ropa y la puso en una silla cercana para poder vestirse. Gaara un poco cohibido por ello empezó a echar un vistazo a la "habitación" en general, sin mirar a un punto fijo.-"Bueno…he estado hablando con Kaoru antes y…"

-"¿Con quien?"-pregunto Gaara verdaderamente perdido.

-"Con la hija de Osaki Gaara, la chica que me acompaño hasta aquí. Es realmente simpática."-decía el castaño mientras se ponía unos pantalones de lino. Gaara maldecía a la niñata esa internamente y no sabia exactamente porque. El caso era que le había caído mal desde el momento en que la vio entrar en la tienda.-"Pues eso, he estado hablando con ella y me ha dicho que no nos desviamos tanto de las montañas Nara, siguiendo la dirección Norte llegaremos en unos tres o cuatro días. No tiene perdida."

-"Espera… ¿Le has contado a esa chica a donde íbamos¡Muy bien¿También le has contado porque estamos aquí¿O le has contado porque nos perdimos en la tormenta de arena¡Ah no! Lo que le has contado es como su Kazekage es el enemigo numero uno de su propia aldea¿A que si?"-chillo enfadado el pelirrojo. Kankuro le miraba sorprendido con la camisa a medio abotonar. Cuando termino de gritar, el Kazekage respiraba agitado.

-"Gaara… ¿De verdad estas bien?"-pregunto preocupado el castaño mientras se acercaba a su hermano a mirar si tenia fiebre.-"No le he dicho nada, se entero por su padre a donde íbamos y me pregunto. Como necesitábamos información de todas formas pues le pregunte. Nada más."-murmuro tras comprobar que no tenia fiebre.-"Estos cambios de humor no te sucedían desde hacia tiempo… ¿Seguro que estas bien?"

-"Si, estoy bien."-murmuro algo avergonzado. Tenía razón, hacia tiempo que no cambiaba tan drásticamente de humor. Quizás eran las cercanías a las montañas y a Shukaku; o igual era que aquella niñata le sacaba de quicio.-"Bueno… ¿Te ha contado algo más?"

-"No. Nada más que sea interesante. Solo algunas tonterías sobre ella y sus hermanos. Al parece uno de sus hermanos es un ninja de nuestra aldea."

-"¿Ah si?"-pregunto Gaara mientras quitaba las manos de Kankuro de los botones y le ayudaba con la camisa. Llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando abrochárselos bien.

-"Por eso no llevo camisas."-mascullo rabioso. Gaara puso una medio sonrisa.-"Eso si, me pidió una cosa muy rara a cambio de la información sobre las montañas…"-recordó el marionetista.

-"¿Qué cosa rara?"-pregunto alzando una ceja el menor.

-"Pues quiere que baile con ella en la fiesta de esta noche."-dijo despreocupado mientras cogía un peine e intentaba peinarse. Gaara palideció al oír aquello. ¿Qué aquella mosquita muerta pretendía bailar delante de su familia con su hermano? No, si ahora resultaría que la chica era lista y todo.

-"Kankuro…no sabes lo que eso significa¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué se aburre¿Qué le gusto? Lo último ya lo había notado es un poco obvia."-contesto despreocupado terminando de arreglarse la ropa. Gaara no pudo hacer más que enfadarse. No sabia exactamente porque pero no le gustaba que su hermano coquetease con aquella chica. Era una completa extraña y él no hacia nada por pararle los pies.

-"Me voy a dar una vuelta."-anuncio girándose para salir del improvisado baño. Kankuro le miro salir de la tienda confuso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a su hermano?

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Gaara tiraba piedras al lago enfadado consigo mismo. No entendía porque actuó de aquella forma. ¿Qué le importaba a él si aquella chica sentía algo por Kankuro? A su hermano ya le había llegado la hora de empezar a buscar novia formal; hasta los del consejo se lo habían dicho más de una vez. Y, aún con las advertencias del consejo, Gaara solo había le había conocido una novia.

No habían estado mucho tiempo pero al principio parecía que iba muy en serio. Las malas lenguas dicen que dejaron de salir juntos por culpa de Gaara. El pelirrojo opinaba igual que esas lenguas viperinas. Por aquella época acababan de volver a sellar a Shukaku tras la lucha contra Akatsuki. Gaara sufría ataques, migrañas, desmayos, etc…cada poco y Temari no podía con el consejo y cuidarle a él. Por eso le pidió a Kankuro que se ocupase él del consejo cuando ella no pudiese.

Al final habían acabado turnándose y muchas veces era Kankuro el que cuidaba de Gaara. Tan frecuente era eso que la chica con la que salía quedo prácticamente relegada a un segundo plano. Kankuro y Temari vivían casi exclusivamente para Gaara y aunque al pelirrojo no le gustaba la situación, no podía oponerse. Apenas podía valerse por si mismo, por miedo a un repentino ataque o mareo.

Estuvieron mal viviendo de esta forma durante casi cuatro meses. Cuando todo paso la novia de Kankuro decidió que no quería seguir con aquello y le dejo; o al menos eso fue lo que contó ella y lo que pensaban todos, Gaara incluido. La verdad, que tan solo lo sabían Kankuro, Temari y la chica en cuestión, fue que Kankuro decidió no seguir con ella. La razón que le dio fue que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. La verdad era que solo podía pensar en que su hermano estuviese bien.

Pero no era Kankuro al único al que el consejo presionaba para encontrar novia, a Garra casi le habían puesto fecha limite para casarse. Alegaban que la tradición de shinobis poderosos de su sangre debía continuar y que debía encontrar a una mujer para engendrar hijos. Aún sentía las arcadas solo de recordar aquel día. Creyó que se desmayaría solo de la impresión…aunque fue peor cuando entre los diez ancianos que formaban el consejo le dieron una clase de sexología…en ese momento si creyó que vomitaría. Para ser sinceros fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa.

Kankuro y Temari, que habían ido a cenar aquel día a su casa, le preguntaron que había pasado y cuando les contó que había pasado decidieron que ellos mismos le iban a dar unas pequeñas clases más suavecitas que las de los ancianos. Al parecer de algo sirvieron, por lo menos ahora ya no le tenía pánico a las mujeres como había tenido después de aquella maldita charla sobre sexo con los ancianos.

Pero nada de todo aquello explicaba su reacción. Cuando Kankuro tuvo novia nunca la vio como una amenaza para romper la unidad familiar que tenían. También es verdad que nunca lo vio en directo. Jamás le vio darle un mimo a su novia o coquetear con alguna chica. A saber lo que haría mientras estaba de misión por todos los rincones del país del viento y países extranjeros.

En aquellos momentos tenia unas ganas irrefrenables de destrozar algo, de descargar su furia contra algo o alguien. ¡Tenia ganas de matar a la maldita Kaoru Osaki!

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aquello seria una ofensa contra su anfitrión…y aún así, no hacia más que pensar en todas las formas posibles de poder matarla. Rápido y indoloro; lento y tortuoso. Cualquier forma le serviría para quedar satisfecho. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar en las represalias después de cometer aquella descortesía y matar a la hija del jefe de la tribu.

Sopesando pros y contras le encontró Kankuro horas después. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

-"Gaara…nos han llamado llamar. Van a empezar ya la cena. ¿Vamos?"-el pelirrojo no se movió de su sitio; seguía mirando el infinito abrazado a su rodillas.-"Gaara, venga vamos nos están esperando. ¿Te pasa algo?"

-"Nada."-dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo la ropa que llevaba.-"Vamos."

Kankuro no dijo nada; tan solo siguió a Gaara hacia donde tendría lugar la cena y posterior fiesta. La tribu entera estaba reunida alrededor de una gran hoguera con varias mesas bajas alrededor y cojines para sentarse; todo ellos sobre varias alfombras. Aquello casi parecía más un picnic que otra cosa. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a donde estaba el señor Osaki y saludaron a él y a su hija, Kaoru…

-"Buenas noches Osaki-san."-dijo Gaara cortésmente. El señor Osaki le ofreció asiento en el centro de la alfombra mientras él se ponía a su derecha y Kankuro quedaba a la izquierda; justo al lado de Kaoru. La chica entablo conversación con él en cuanto se sentó.

-"¿Qué tal el baño Kankuro-san?"-Gaara estaba más atento a la conversación que había a su izquierda que a lo que le decía el señor Osaki.

-"Bien, estuvo bien. Fue muy relajante."-la chica sonrió contenta y le paso una copa con un extraño licor a Kankuro. El castaño lo bebió sin pensárselo mucho y la chica amplio su sonrisa. Gaara sentía ganas de quitarle aquella sonrisita de un golpe.

La cena trascurrió con relativa tranquilidad salvo por los constantes roces e intentos de la chica por captar la atención de Kankuro. Este atendía a la chica lo justo y necesario para no parecer descortés; pero la verdad es que la encontraba un poco pesada. En un momento dado Gaara se acerco a su oreja haciendo como si iba a coger una bandeja de comida cerca de él y aprovecho para susurrarle

-"Ves lo que pasa cuando no les ponen limites."-Kankuro le lanzo una mirada asesina pero el pelirrojo sonrió cínicamente y siguió con su charla en el lado derecho.

Tras la cena varias personas cogieron diversos instrumentos y se dispusieron de nuevo alrededor de la hoguera, no sin antes apartar un poco las mesas y todo lo que se pudiese quemar por accidente. Empezaron a tocar varias melodías mientras una voz, femenina o masculina, cantaba canciones muchas veces acompañado por el resto.

Gaara disfrutaba de la música tranquilamente cuando oyó a su lado la molesta, en su opinión, voz de Kaoru.

-"Kankuro-sama¿Bailarías conmigo al próxima canción? Es una de mis favoritas. Por favor."-pidió poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco¿Cómo podía alguien caer en un truco tan patético? Luego recordó que era eso mismo lo que le hacia a Temari muchas veces. Desistió en repasar mentalmente su lista de maldiciones dirigidas a Kaoru.

-"No se si podré tenerme en pie Kaoru-chan."-el –chan fue como una puñalada para Gaara, pensaba que iba a vomitar…o tirarse a matar a la chica.-"Pero si lo logro tranquila que bailare contigo."-una sonrisa arrebatadora y la chica se fue más contenta que unas castañuelas a contarles las noticias a sus amigas. Gaara frunció el ceño.

Para cuando la canción que cantaban termino Kankuro se había bebido al menos tres vasos de aquel licor por lo que levantarse y bailar le iba a resultar un poco imposible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había bebido durante la cena. Kaoru intento que el castaño bailase con ella pero fue totalmente imposible. La chica sonrió amargamente.

-"No pasa nada Kankuro-san. Otra vez será."-dijo la chica. El castaño la miro y se disculpo a su vez.

-"Lo siento de veras Kaoru-chan."-el castaño intento levantarse de nuevo pero fallo estrepitosamente. Gaara le cogió antes de que llegase al suelo.-"Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme Gaara."-el pelirrojo bufo molesto pero no tuvo otro remedio que ayudarle a llegar hasta la tienda.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Gaara ayudo a su hermano a llegar hasta la cama y lo dejo allí sentado. Kankuro le miraba con una sonrisilla borracha que estaba empezando a sacar de quicio al Kazekage.

-"¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así?"

-"¿Así como? No te miro de ninguna forma."-repuso el mayor sin quitar la sonrisilla de la cara. Gaara bufo molesto.

-"Así de borracho. Por dios Kankuro, una cosa es beber un poco y otra bien distinta emborracharse."-regaño el menor.-"Además teniendo en cuenta que mañana nos iremos de aquí¿piensas que podemos irnos si mañana tienes resaca?"

-"Relájate un poco anda…mañana estaré como nuevo."

-"Eso habrá que verlo…"-refunfuño el pelirrojo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa.

-"Ya lo veras."-el castaño se estiro sobre la cama quedándose dormido casi al instante.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Al día siguiente Gaara amaneció dormido sobre una especie de sofá. Había acabado cediéndole la cama a Kankuro, ya que la había ocupado casi por completo la única cama de la tienda. El pelirrojo emitió un leve gruñido mientras se desperezaba y se sentaba en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano por la tienda sin éxito en la búsqueda. Extrañado cogió su ropa y se vistió después de lavarse y peinarse.

Para cuando estaba terminando de abrocharse los zapatos Kankuro entro en la tienda vestido, peinado y sin un solo signo de resaca. Gaara se le quedo mirando enfadado, odiaba que tuviese razón.

-"Buenos días hermanito."-saludo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-"¿Qué tal has dormido?"

-"No me puedo quejar; pero seguro que se dormía mejor en la cama."

-"En eso tienes razón."-sentencio el castaño con sorna.-"Listo para irnos. Aún nos quedan tres días de camino…como mínimo."

-"Si, ya estoy listo. Cuando quieras."-el pelirrojo cogió todas sus cosas y espero a que Kankuro hiciese lo mismo. Justo cuando terminaban de dar los últimos retoques el señor Osaki y su hija entraron en la tienda.

-"¿Ya se van? Es una pena pero tienen que seguir su camino."-el señor Osaki se acerco a Gaara y le estrecho la mano.-"Si algún día necesita algo Kazekage-sama; recuerde que tiene un aliado en nuestra aldea."

-"Lo recordare Osaki-san. Cuídense."-el pelirrojo cogió su mochila y salio de la tienda. El señor Osaki salio de la tienda tras él. Kaoru y Kankuro se quedaron solos.

-"Bueno… ¿Ya os vais no?"-pregunto Kaoru.

-"Si…aún tenemos unos cuantos días de camino."-Kankuro termino de recoger sus cosas.

-"Después de terminar la misión… ¿Qué harás?"

-"Pues volver a casa a ver a mi mujer y mis hijos."-respondió sin mirarla. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Estas casado…?"

-"No."-dijo tras coger su mochila y mirarla.-"Pero siempre he querido saber la reacción de una mujer a eso."

-"Eso no ha tenido gracia Kankuro-san."-dijo enfadada. Kankuro sonrió de lado.

-"No te enfades mujer…era una broma."-el castaño se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, la chica era algo más baja que él.-"Nos vemos Kaoru."

-"Lo sabías¿verdad?"-el marionetista paro antes de salir de la tienda y se giro para verla. La chica esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-"Si, lo se."-la chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-"Lo siento."

-"Es igual. Esta olvidado."-Kaoru le miro con una sonrisa triste.-"Buena suerte Kaoru."

El castaño le guiño un ojo y salio de la tienda para reunirse con Gaara. El pelirrojo le miro intrigado pero su hermano no hizo caso. Kaoru salio medio sonriendo detrás de él. Gaara frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. El señor Osaki y Kaoru les vieron desaparecer en la lejanía mientras se internaban de nuevo en el desierto.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Tres días después las montañas Nara aparecieron frente a ellos. Gaara se sorprendió al ver que las montañas no eran lo que había esperado. A simple vista eran unas paredes rocosas lisas, sin ningún atractivo, y muy altas. Lo único que se veía, a parte de interminable piedra, era un estrecho y tortuoso camino que se internaba en la roca. Gaara tuvo un escalofrió solo de pensar en que debía meterse ahí dentro. El Kazekage tenia algo de claustrofobia, y un camino estrecho entre altas paredes rocosas no le ayudaba con ella.

-"Te esperabas otra cosa¿verdad?"-el mayor se acerco a las rocas y se puso a buscar algo.-"Lo impresionante esta en el interior créeme.

-"¿Has estado alguna vez aquí?"

-"Solo una. En una misión. Los ninjas que perseguíamos se escondieron aquí creyendo que estarían a salvo. Se metieron en una autentica ratonera.

-"Kankuro…. ¿Se puede saber que buscas?"-pregunto intrigado mientras veía como su hermano apartaba maleza buscando algo.

-"Una señal. Les dije a los ANBU que si nos separábamos por alguna razón nos veríamos aquí y haríamos una señal cuando llegásemos."

-"¿Qué señal?"-el pelirrojo se acerco para ayudar a su hermano.

-"El símbolo de la Suna."

-"Que poco originales…."

-"A quejarse a otro sitio Kazekage-sama."-dijo mordaz. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Vale, vale."

Buscaron durante un rato por los alrededores del camino pero no encontraron nada en las paredes. Kankuro se temió lo peor.

-"Quizás les ataco algo y ahora están muertos…o prisionero…"

-"Deja de preocuparte hombre; quizás la tormenta les arrastro más lejos que a nosotros y por eso tardan. Siempre podemos esperarlos aquí."

-"No, aquí es peligroso. Hay muchos coyotes por esta zona. Estaremos mejor en las ruinas."-Kankuro se levanto y cogió su mochila con intención de entrar en el camino.-"Dejaremos la señal aquí cerca y entraremos a investigar un poco. Si sucede algo relacionado con Shukaku cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor¿no?"-Gaara asintió.

-"La razón es toda suya Comandante."

-"¡No me llames así! Sabes que lo odio."-dijo resignado mientras hacia la pequeña señal cerca de la entrada.

-"Lo se. Por eso lo hago."-Kankuro se giro a mirarle exasperado.

-"Eres un demonio Gaara."

-"Corrección; tengo un demonio dentro."-Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Anda camina señor tengo un demonio dentro."-el pelirrojo sonrió contento. A veces meterse un poco el uno con el otro les relajaba.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

El camino tortuoso y estrecho había sido un autentico suplicio para Gaara. Rocas sueltas por el camino. Ramas de árboles. Tierra y arena bloqueando partes del camino. Había sido casi una carrera de obstáculos; pero había merecido la pena. Gaara empezaba a sospechar que el camino había sido hecho adrede.

Ante él se alzaba toda una ciudad en el medio de las montañas. Era como un gran agujero en medio de la masa rocosa y no se veía otra cosa que casas y más casas. Un autentico laberinto.

Pero Gaara podía pensar porque había sido una de las aldeas más prospera unos cuantos años atrás, cuando se fundo. Los edificios más lujosos estaban escarpados en la piedra y eran autenticas obras de arte. Al principio pensó que era roca pero algunas partes era puro mármol. Con razón la artesanía del mármol proveniente del país del viento era tan codiciada. Con tan solo ver aquello lo entendía perfectamente.

Los dos hermanos llegaron a lo que debía ser el mercado de la aldea. Una plaza grande, con una fuente en el centro. Dejaron sus mochilas allí y bebieron del agua de la fuente, que aún corría.

-"Te dije que era más impresionante por adentro."-sonrió el mayor. Gaara miro el cielo sobre ellos.

-"Cierto. La verdad es que entiendo porque eligieron este lugar. Esta protegido de ataques externos; esta bien abastecido de todo; es un poco ilocalizable; y es muy hermoso."-el pelirrojo miro a su hermano.-"Lo que no entiendo es porque abandonaron este lugar.

-"Pensé que lo sabias."-dijo extrañado. Gaara le miro con creciente curiosidad.-"Fue por culpa de Shukaku. Ya sabes que muchas aldeas se establecen alrededor de templos; esta no fue la excepción. Pero cuando el sello empezó a perder intensidad era peligroso estar en esta aldea. Los sacerdotes intentaron controlarlo lo mejor que podían. Lo conseguían…casi siempre. Cuando el mapache conseguía que parte de su poder escapara ocurrían terremotos, corrimientos de tierra y demás. Esta ciudad es muy hermosa pero es una ratonera. El único camino totalmente seguro para salir de aquí es por el que se entra. Eso la hacia buena para la defensa pero si ocurría algo dentro era muy difícil escapar."-el castaño hizo una pausa y señalo hacia una casa. Parte de ella estaba cubierta de arena, seguramente debido a un corrimiento.-"En poco tiempo la gente empezó a abandonar la aldea. El segundo Kazekage fue el que decidido instalar la aldea en otra parte y cuanto más lejos mejor. Aquí solo quedaron los devotos seguidores del viento. Al principio todos los años el Kazekage en persona venia a hacer una ofrenda. Con los años dejaron de venir y la aldea y los sacerdotes cayeron en el olvido. Ahora esta ciudad representa la prosperidad pasada y parte de la decadencia actual. Nadie sabe con seguridad si aún continúan aquí los sacerdotes…lo único que se sabe es que el templo esta completamente en ruinas."

-"Pero en algún sitio debe de estar Shukaku sellado."

-"Cierto. Pero nadie sabe con seguridad si se trajo de nuevo aquí o se le llevo a un nuevo sitio."

-"Tiene que ser aquí."-Kankuro le miro escéptico.-"A medida que nos hemos ido acercando a estas montañas las migrañas han ido aumentando. Además que estoy más débil y…"-de pronto se cayo. No podía contarle eso a su hermano. Se preocuparía.

-"Gaara… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?"

-"Nada, que además aquella tormenta fue muy fuerte."

-"Gaara…se que no me has dicho algo."-el pelirrojo se levanto dándole la espalda.

-"Te lo he contado todo."-Kankuro suspiro.

-"Te he oído hablar en sueños."-Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido.-"Dices cosas como: "no me lleves"; "déjame en paz"; "aléjate estupido mapache"; Gaara…intenta poseerte de nuevo¿verdad?"

-"Si. Eso es creo."-murmuro el chico. Kankuro se levanto para acercarse a él.-"No se porque consigue aparecer en mis sueños. Solo se que quiero que se vaya. No quiero volver a ser un ser inestable porque no consigo conciliar el sueño."-Kankuro le abrazo protectoramente. Gaara se agarro a la camiseta de su hermano escondiendo la cabeza.-"No quiero volver a ser un monstruo."

-"No permitiré que lo seas. Ese maldito mapache no te poseerá más Gaara."-le estrecho más contra él.-"Te lo prometo."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¿Seguro que este es el camino?"-pregunto incrédulo.

-"Te lo aseguro. Solo vine una vez pero es una sitio que siempre se recuerda…hemos llegado."

Gaara termino de subir por el estrecho camino y se encontró frente a una gran pared de roca. Estaba en el extremo más norte de la aldea. Oculta tras otra pared y separada por la misma del resto de edificios. Un pequeño camino subía hasta ella. Y allí en la piedra, escarpado, estaba el Templo del Viento. Grande, majestuoso y en ruinas.

Aún en ruinas, no había perdido ni un ápice de su hermosura y de su misterio. Aquel edificio impresionaba a cualquiera que estuviese frente a él. Emanaba de su interior una mezcla de respeto, misterio y peligro. Una mezcla atrayente, demasiado atrayente.

-"Sinceramente esto si que no me lo esperaba."

-"Alucinante verdad. Eran una nación poderosa y le rendían un culto casi obsesivo y enfermizo a Shukaku. Creo que por eso Chiyo-sama tuvo esa fatídica idea. Nuestro padre debió de dejarse embaucar por el poder del demonio y la grandeza pasada. Pero no pensó en las consecuencias de ello. Sea como sea…aquí fue donde empezó todo."

-"Y aquí será donde terminara."-murmuro Gaara.-"Entremos. No hemos venido aquí para ver el paisaje."

-"Cierto. Sígueme. Hay que entrar por un lateral. La puerta delantera esta sellada."

Kankuro guió a Gaara hasta el lateral del edificio y se colaron por un resquicio, seguramente provocado por uno de los terremotos. El interior era aún más hermoso e inquietante que el exterior. Trozos de roca y madera tirado por cualquier sitio pero como dejando una camino hasta el centro del templo. Algo desconcertante. Como si alguien pasase a menudo por allí y hubiese dejado los restos a modo de despiste.

Había tapices y pendones casi totalmente roídos. Caminaron hasta la sala principal donde se encontraron con el altar principal. Una enorme alfombra era el suelo de la estancia. En la pared frente a la entrada se encontraba el supuesto altar de Shukaku y donde, según la leyenda, debía de estar la Tetera de la Cornamenta, la extraña vasija donde le sellaron hacia tanto tiempo.

-"¿Estas bien Gaara?"-el castaño avanzo por la sala que estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba por algunas grietas y huecos.

-"Si…por ahora si."-el pelirrojo se acerco al altar. Algo le l guiaba hasta allí. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que fuese el mapache el que lo llamase; pero aún así era una atracción apenas resistible.

Kankuro observaba las paredes con detenimiento ajeno a lo que hacia Gaara. El pelirrojo seguía acercándose al altar de manera casi autómata. Sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor tan solo algo que le impulsaba a seguir.

-"Gaara, he descubierto algo…"-Kankuro se giro para buscar a su hermano y lo encontró a apenas unos metros de una misteriosa figurita. Un pequeño mapache de terracota con una siniestra sonrisa que estaba encima del altar.-"Mierda."

El Kazekage no sabía muy bien que hacia, pero lo hacia sin parase a pensarlo. Vio la sonrisa de la figurita y la sintió como si fuese la propia de Shukaku que le llamaba ansioso por que se acercase. Era como si hubiese cumplido los deseos del mapache al pie de la letra. Justo cuando su mano iba a tocar la superficie de la figura, la sonrisa de la figurita se ensancho…para luego poner una mueca de enfado. Kankuro había conseguido apartar a Gaara en el último instante.

-"¡Gaara¡Gaara por Dios¡Despierta!"-llamaba desesperado. Su hermano no contestaba. Sus ojos veían sin ver detrás de él.

-"_No deberías haber hecho eso pequeño entrometido_."-la voz era gutural y rabiosa. Kankuro se giro rápidamente dejando a Gaara detrás de él para encontrarse cara a cara con su peor pesadilla; la forma etérea del bijyuu de una cola, Shukaku.-"_Él debe volver a mi. Es mío. Mi portador_."

-"¡Ni hablar! Él no quiere volver a ser tu portador."

-"_¿Cómo te atreves insolente? Ahora sufrirás mi cólera. Serás presente de cómo vuelvo a poseer el cuerpo de mi __Jinchuuriki._"-la forma no corpórea del mapache se deslizo desde la figurita de terracota hasta los dos hermanos.

Kankuro estaba asustado, no era para menos; no todos los días uno se enfrenta a un demonio. Pero a pesar de ello, no estaba dispuesto a que aquel ser volviese a hacer la vida de su hermano un infierno. Le protegería aunque fuese con su vida.

A medida que el mapache se acercaba Kankuro abrazaba más a su hermano, sabía que no serviría de mucho pero no le importaba. Tenia que protegerle aunque fuese con su vida. El mapache reía contento pensando en que pronto estaría de nuevo en el cuerpo de aquel chico, que no era nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage de la Sunagakure. Se relamía pensando en todas las travesuras que podía hacer en ese puesto.

Sin embargo, su gozo se fue por el desagüe. Cuando intento traspasar al castaño una fuerza poderosa le impidió hacerlo. Kankuro estaba justo frente a Gaara por lo que sino le traspasaba a él no podía llegar a su Jinchuuriki. Pero no podía. Había algo que se lo impedía. Rabioso el mapache empezó a gritar y se desvaneció volviendo a su tetera. Tras su desaparecían la tierra empezó a temblar.

Kankuro no entendía porque no había podido atravesarle pero aquel sitio era demasiado peligroso y más con un terremoto. Gaara se había desmayado en cuanto salio bajo el hechizo de Shukaku por lo que ahora era más un estorbo que nada. El marionetista cogió en brazos al peso muerto que en ese instante era su hermano e intento salir de allí rápidamente.

Las paredes temblaban y amplias grietas se abrían en el suelo. Cada paso que daba era más peligroso que el anterior. Avanzaba a trompicones tan rápido como podía, intentando llegar a la salida antes de que todo se derrumbase. Iba tan concentrado en lo que tenía delante que no se dio cuenta de que una de las alfombras del suelo estaba medio levantada y se dio contra ella.

Cayo al suelo y Gaara rodó por la alfombra al tocar el suelo. Le dolía la rodilla pero intento levantarse rápidamente. No pudo avanzar mucho. Con un crujido ensordecedor una de las vigas del techo se desplomo contra una de sus piernas. Kankuro chillo. El dolor había sido tan intenso como si le hubiesen clavado mil agujas en el mismo sitio. La viga le aplastaba la pierna por lo que no podía moverse.

El dolor agudo que sentía le nublaba la vista y le hacia tener espasmos. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más consciente. Gaara estaba tumbado un poco más lejos. Cogió la mano de su hermano y la estrecho mientras lágrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos.

-"Lo siento…"

Todo se volvió negro en un instante.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Gaara. Templo del Viento. Shukaku. Viga. Dolor. Oscuridad.

-"¡No!"

Un repentino mareo le sobrevino cuando se despertó de golpe y se incorporo. Cayo otra vez hacia atrás sobre una mullida almohada. La luz le hacia daño en los ojos por lo que tuvo que poner un brazo sobre ellos para taparla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una mullida cama; que su brazo derecho estaba vendado y que el dolor que sentía en la pierna había disminuido hasta convertirse solo en unos leves pinchazos de cuando en cuando.

Exploro la habitación donde estaba. Una mesita de noche, un armario, un espejo, y poco más. Bueno, algo más; su hermano en la cama de al lado. Se levanto de la cama con lentitud intentando que la pierna le doliese lo menos posible. Tenía puesto una especie de camisón blanco largo para dormir. En medio de las dos camas había una silla por lo que se deslizo con cuidado hasta ella para quedar cerca de su hermano.

Gaara seguía dormido con el rostro tranquilo y relajado; tenía alguna venda por el cuerpo pero tan solo magulladuras. Kankuro no podía asimilar que hacia tan poco había estado a punto de volver a caer en las garras de Shukaku. No quería que su hermano volviese a pasar por algo así. Era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo…era su hermano pequeño y jamás iba a consentir que aquel maldito mapache se lo llevase.

Kankuro oyó la puerta abrirse y se giro alerta; aunque no tenia sus marionetas con él, siempre había que estar preparado.

-"¡Ala! Que bien. Ya te has despertado."-una chica rubia con una sonrisa preciosa apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con vendajes, gasas y algún bote con medicinas.-"¿Te encuentras bien¿Te duele la pierna o algo?"-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Kankuro tras dejar la bandeja en la cómoda.

-"No, no me duele nada. La pierna un poco si la muevo rápido."-dijo contrariado el castaño. Se esperaba un matón, no una chica guapa que hiciese de enfermera.

-"Bueno eso puede ser porque aún no haya hecho efecto del todo el ungüento y mi jutsu medico no es muy bueno así que…puede que te duela unos días."-sonrió la chica mientras le miraba la pierna y el brazo donde estaban la mayoría de sus heridas.-"¡Ah¡Que memoria la mía¡No me presentado!"-grito asustando un poco a Kankuro en el proceso.-"Mi nombre es Aika Sumeragi; segunda sacerdotisa del Templo del Viento y encargada de seguridad. Encantada."

-"¿Sacerdotisa del Templo del Viento? Espera un momento¿Estamos en el Templo del Viento?"-grito histérico el castaño intentando levantarse.

-"¡Espere¡Pare¡Kankuro-san!"-gritando su nombre el chico pareció calmarse un poco. La chica le miró fijamente intentando calmarle.-"Están a salvo. Fue un grave error por parte nuestra dejar la entrada del templo desprotegida…Conseguimos sacarles del templo a tiempo. Ahora relájese…todo ira bien."-la chica sentó a Kankuro de nuevo en la silla mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.-"Este es un templo secundario que se creo cuando la gente abandono la aldea. Esta bajo tierra y no se puede encontrar tan fácilmente la entrada."

-"Si esto es el Templo del Viento… ¿Por qué estaba ese maldito mapache ahí arriba?"

-"Vera…cuando cambiamos la ubicación del templo nos llevamos todas las imágenes de Shukaku para que no pudiese usarlas para proyectarse a otros lugares. Los bijyuu utilizan sus imágenes sagradas como modo de traslado por el mundo. Por eso en todas las aldeas donde se tenía alguna imagen, estas fueron selladas o destruidas. Algunas las recogimos nosotros. El caso es que Shukaku debió de usar una que nosotros no sabíamos que existía para proyectarse al templo original y así fue como os encontrasteis con él."

-"Ya veo…al menos todo ha pasado."-de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.-"¿Y por que Shukaku no pudo poseer de nuevo a mi hermano?"

-"Eso no puedo contártelo yo. Si quieres luego puedes ir a hablar con el Sumo Sacerdote, Mamoru Nagasi-san. El podrá ayudarte."

-"No quiero dejar a Gaara solo."

-"No creo que tarde en despertar. Ven te curare la pierna otra vez y luego te traeré algo de comer."-el castaño se acomodo en la cama y Aika comenzó a curar de nuevo la pierna.

-"Gracias Aika-san."

-"Aika a secas vale."-dijo sonriendo.

-"En ese caso, Kankuro solamente. Odio lo del –san."-Aika se rió mientras seguía curando.

-"Esta bien."-la chica paso por el hueso roto y Kankuro hizo una mueca de dolor.-"Te dolerá un poco pero luego estarás mejor."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Gaara se despertó echado de lado en una cama mullida. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído en una semiinconsciencia cuando se acerco a la figurita de Shukaku. Aquel maldito bicho que no le dejaba en paz ni a sol, ni a sombra. No sabia que hora era, ni donde estaba. Con los ojos cerrados olio el aroma de su hermano y se tranquilizo. Al menos estaba con él, no estaba solo. Eso era una buena noticia.

Abrió los ojos alertagado con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Odiaba aquella situación, sobretodo porque estaba muy débil y él odiaba sentirse débil. La luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Cuando se acostumbro a ella miro a su alrededor. Era una sencilla habitación, y aunque el olor de Kankuro estaba en ella, él no estaba allí.

Se incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentado, extrañado de que su hermano no estuviese allí. No pudo pensar mucho más al respecto porque Aika entro en la habitación con la bandeja de curar. Al verle despierto sonrió.

-"Me alegro de que este ya despierto Kazekage-sama¿Cómo se encuentra?"

-"Bien…supongo...perdona pero¿Quién eres tu?"

-"¡Ah! Perdóneme Gaara-sama, ya me paso antes con Kankuro."-se disculpo la chica. Gaara afino el oído al oír Kankuro aunque no le gusto esa familiaridad con la que hablaba.-"Soy Aika Sumeragi, segunda sacerdotisa del Templo del Viento. Un placer conocerle Gaara-sama."

-"Lo mismo digo Aika-san."

-"Aika a secas por favor"-de nuevo sonrió la chica.-"Tengo que ver si esta completamente consciente y bien antes de dejarle levantarse¿de acuerdo?"

-"Esta bien."-la chica se acerco para mirarle las heridas.-"Una pregunta¿Dónde esta mi hermano Kankuro?"-Aika sonrió de nuevo.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Me alegro de que ya se encuentro bien Kankuro-san."

-"Yo me alegro de conocerle al fin Mamoru-san."-el hombre ante él sonrió.

-"Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar tantas penalidades para llegar hasta aquí; pero he de reconocer que me alegro que llegasen. Con su hermano aquí nos será más fácil reforzar el sello y hacer que el vinculo que comparte con Shukaku desaparezca."

-"Estoy deseando que eso suceda."

-"Tendremos que hacer la ceremonia en el próximo eclipse de luna que será dentro de un mes y medio más o menos. Hasta ese momento pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean."

-"Deberíamos volver a Sunagakure; no podemos dejar a mi hermana al frente de la aldea tanto tiempo sin decirle el porque."

-"En ese caso os prepararemos vuestras cosas para que podáis partir en cuanto os recuperéis. Solo una cosa, debo pediros que Aika os acompañe."

-"¿Por qué señor?"-pregunto extrañado, el hombre le miró fijamente.

-"Aunque es joven, Aika es la mejor de mis alumnas y si le sucede algo a Gaara-sama la única que podría controlarlo momentáneamente seria ella. Al estar lejos de su recipiente el poder de Shukaku es menor, pero no deja de ser peligroso. Aika es la mejor y sabe muy bien como controlar ese tipo de crisis. Además, aunque poco entrenada, es muy buena ninja medico por lo que pueda pasaros en el viaje de vuelta."

-"No tengo ningún problema en que venga con nosotros pero puede que a mi hermano no le haga mucha gracia…."

-"¿Qué no me hará gracia el que?"-Gaara entro por la puerta seguido de Aika que le miraba atenta por si se desmayaba o le sucedía algo.

-"¡Gaara! Me alegra verte despierto."-la mala leche de Gaara se esfumo al ver la sincera sonrisa de su hermano que se levanto y le abrazo. Gaara tuvo una especie de deja vu. Vio a Kankuro abrazándole mientras le decía a algo que no le dejaría hacerle nada. No supo muy bien porque pero se sonrojo.-"¿Estas bien hermanito?"-pregunto preocupado al separarse y ver las mejillas de Gaara encendidas.-"Aika, mira a ver si esta bien por favor."

La chica avanzo hasta el Kazekage y le examino unos momentos.-"No le pasa nada Kankuro. Seria el cambio de sitio o algo. Será mejor que os sentéis Kazekage-sama."

Gaara se sentó al lado de su hermano frente a aquel hombre que Aika le había dicho que era Mamoru Nagasi. El hombre le miro para hablarle.

-"Es un placer conoceros al fin Kazekage-sama."

-"El placer es mío Nagasi-san."

-"Me alegra ver que ya estáis bien."-el hombre sonrió sinceramente.-"Le comentaba a vuestro hermano la situación."

-"Si, algo me comento Aika. Así que debo de volver para el eclipse¿no es así?"

-"Así es. Debo de realizarte una limpieza de chakra y eliminar cualquier vínculo que puedas haber tenido con Shukaku. Puede resultarte peligroso que conserves alguno más tiempo."

-"Esta bien. En ese caso volveré en un par de semanas para que lo llevéis a cabo."

-"Perfecto. Le estaba diciendo a vuestro hermano que seria mejor que Aika fuese con vosotros por si surge algún percance durante el viaje o en la Sunagakure. Es una excelente sacerdotisa y sabrá controlar cualquier crisis que tengas."

-"Esta bien, partiremos en cuanto estemos recuperados. No queremos ser ninguna carga."

-"No lo sois Kazekage-sama."-hablo Aika.-"Sois un hombre extraordinario y es un honor poder ayudaros."-Gaara se quedo extrañado ante la contestación de la chica. Nunca había conocido a nadie que dijese que era extraordinario. Aún así no acababa de gustarle la chica; sobretodo por la confianza que parecía tener con Kankuro.

-"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos."-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y esperando que Kankuro hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo, fue Aika la que se levanto.

-"Le enseñare el camino a las cocinas Gaara-sama. Debe de estar hambriento."

-"¿Tu no vienes Kankuro?"-pregunto tenso.

-"Tengo que comentarle un par de detalles sobre el viaje a Mamoru-san y yo ya he comido algo. Ve tu y luego me reuniré contigo."-contesto sin mirarle. Aika cogió a Gaara del brazo y le saco con una sonrisa de allí. Sonrisa que Gaara no contestaba ya que aquello no le había gustado nada. Su hermano ocultaba algo.

En cuanto los dos se fueron Kankuro encaro al señor Nagasi.-"Espero que me cuente exactamente porque Shukaku no pudo poseer a mi hermano allí arriba. No había nada que se lo impidiese."

-"Si, si que lo había."-contesto el hombre levantándose y caminado por la gran estancia.-"Veréis Kankuro-san…los bijyuu se alimentan de odio y energía negativa principalmente. Por eso al encontrarse con sus opuestos no pueden atravesarlos."-Kankuro le miró sin comprender nada.-"Para que me entendáis…el amor que procesáis a vuestro hermano hizo de escudo ante Shukaku."

-"O sea que mi amor fraternal fue lo que impidió que ese bicho le poseyera. En ese caso debería de venir Temari cuando volvamos para tener más refuerzos. Se lo comentare a Gaara a ver que le parece."-decía pensativo el castaño mientras se levantaba para irse a la cocina con Gaara.

-"No es así exactamente."-Kankuro le miro de nuevo extrañado.-"Es un amor más allá del fraternal o del que se tiene con una persona con la que se comparten vínculos de sangre. Es un amor completo. Un amor como el que pueden sentir dos personas que no son familia. Lo que trato de deciros señor; es que lo que sirvió de escudo contra el bijyuu no fue vuestro amor de hermano; sino vuestro amor como ser que ama a otro ser."

-"¿Me estáis diciendo que yo estoy enamorado de mi hermano y por eso el bicho ese no consiguió poseerlo?"-los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron como platos. Tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para poder asimilar todo eso.-"No puede ser."

-"Se que puede resultar extraño pero no hay otra explicación. Si no fuese esa clase de amor Shukaku podría haberos atravesado como un fantasma. Es la prueba más definitiva. Estáis enamorado de vuestro hermano pequeño y eso fue lo que le salvo del bijyuu."

Kankuro negaba sentado de nuevo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Él no podía estar enamorado de Gaara. No podía. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. Estaba mal; era enfermizo; era ilegal; no podía ser cierto…y sin embargo, el bicho aquel al que tanto odiaba acababa de confirmarlo. Aquel parecía ser el peor día de su vida.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Llegas tarde."-Gaara le miro desde la cama enfadado. Kankuro solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de volverse hacia su cama y buscar sus cosas.-"¿Se puede saber que era lo que tenias que hablar con ese hombre que te ha llevado tanto tiempo?"

-"Los planes de seguridad ante una posible crisis."-respondió sin expresión en la voz mientras buscaba sus cosas para darse una ducha.

-"Bien."-dijo enfurruñado guardándose bajo las mantas. Kankuro le miró pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Los sucesos de aquella tarde le habían pasado factura.

Entro en la ducha e intento aclarar sus ideas. Cosa que no lograba por más que lo intentaba. Todo lo que le había dicho el sacerdote aquella tarde seguida dando vueltas en su cabeza. Bajo ningún concepto podía decírselo a su hermano pero sabia que si no le contaba algo seguiría enfadado y por una vez, el que Gaara estuviese enfadado con él, le dolía.

Cuando salio de la ducha tenía una decisión tomada. Le contaría una verdad a medias. Gaara estaba con la manta hasta la cabeza haciéndose el dormido, Kankuro sabia de sobra que lo hacia adrede así que suspiro antes de ponerse a hablar.

-"Estuvimos hablando de lo que había pasado en el templo; cuando Shukaku intento apoderase de ti. Al parecer no lo consiguió porque el amor que siento por ti hizo de escudo. ¿Contento?"-preguntó resignado.

Tal como había previsto Gaara se destapo y se giro para mirarle bien. En su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa, la gratitud y algo de vergüenza.-"Si. No tenia ni idea de que los lazos de sangre podían ser un escudo para Shukaku. Eso significa que la próxima vez tendremos que traer a Temari para que todo salga bien¿no?"

-"¿Y a quien dejaras para controlar al consejo?"-el Kazekage sopeso la respuesta. Kankuro había estado prácticamente toda la tarde pensando en las posibles preguntas y respuestas de su hermano. Sabía prácticamente que contestar y preguntar ante cualquier reacción de su hermano.

-"Tienes razón…bueno creo que tu lo harás bien de igual forma."-dijo con una sonrisa. Kankuro no pudo dejar de admirarla por unos instantes, decididamente admitir su amor y atracción por Gaara le había afectado demasiado.-"Muchas gracias hermano."

-"De nada, ahora descansa que tenemos que recuperarnos para volver a casa antes de que Temari mande una partida de rescate."

-"Cierto."-rió el menor.-"Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches."-Kankuro apago las luces y se acostó. Sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Por una vez la cercanía con Gaara le parecía una tortura de las peores que había vivido.

Pero por muy duro que le resultase…cumpliría su promesa. No permitiría que ese maldito bicho mapache le arrebatase a su hermano.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CONTINUARÁ……..**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez debo protegerla que para una vez que me la curro jajaja.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a la genial _**ero-sensei**_y gran creadora de historias fantásticas. Como era tu cumple pues…me dio por hacerte un fic, que quieres que le haga, se me va la pinza. No es lo que me pediste pero a ver si de premio de consolación vale xD. Espero que te guste aunque no esperes algo muy bueno, soy yo la que lo escribió u.u.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ECLIPSE  
**_By Aya K_

**CAPITULO I****II**

-"Bien. Quiero que este equipo se dirija a la zona norte del desierto. Vosotros a la zona sur. Vosotros a la oeste y el equipo restante al este. Vuestra máxima prioridad es encontrarlos."

-"En ese caso; ¿Cuál será ahora?"

Temari se giro sorprendida para encontrarse a Gaara y Kankuro detrás de ella. Hacia un día que los ANBU que les acompañaban habían regresado y preocupados habían decidido organizar una partida de rescate. Y ahora, los tenía delante de ella. Sanos y salvos. La rubia corrió hacia ellos, olvidándose de los presentes, para echarse al cuello de los dos.

-"Temari no hagas eso. Vas a hacer que nos caigamos."-rió Kankuro.

-"¡Dios! No sabéis lo preocupada que estaba. Pensaba que os había pasado algo. ¿Estáis bien chicos?"-pregunto tras separarse de ellos.

-"Si, estamos bien tranquila."-respondió Gaara.

-"Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de ser atacados por el espectro de un mapache y casi morir sepultados por roca y arena."-termino Kankuro. Gaara le dio un codazo en las costillas y Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿¡Que!? Sabía que no debía de haberos dejado ir. Sabía que era una mala idea."

-"Temari, tranquilízate¿vale?"-Gaara la cogió por los hombros para tranquilizarla.-"Estamos bien, estamos en casa y lo que ahora quiero es darme un buen baño en mi bañera."-termino con una sonrisa. Temari sonrió.

Gaara entro en la aldea y desconvocó al equipo de rescate agradeciéndoles su ayuda. Los ANBU que les habían acompañado pidieron disculpas a Gaara que le quito importancia al asunto. Temari le observaba cuando Kankuro se acerco seguido de Aika.

-"Temari. Te presento a Aika Sumeragi. Ha venido con nosotros para cuidar a Gaara."

-"Esto es grave¿verdad?"-dijo mirando a la chica.

-"Encantada Temari-san. Me temo que es bastante grave. Pero seria mejor hablarlo en un lugar menos publico."

-"Si esta bien. Gaara tiene que ir ahora a hablar con el consejo. Nosotros iremos a su casa a esperarle y me lo contáis todo¿vale?"

-"Vale. Yo me llevo a Aika que tengo que pasar por casa a dejar las cosas. Yo compro el postre."-dijo riéndose. Temari sonrió.

-"Esta bien. Yo haré mi especialidad. Nos vemos allí."

La rubia se fue en busca de Gaara para ir a ver al consejo. El pelirrojo le envió una mirada molesta a su hermano antes de seguirla. Kankuro los vio alejarse para luego volverse a Aika.

-"Bueno, vamos. Te enseñare esto."-la chica asintió siguiéndole. Kankuro iba explicándole todo lo referente a la aldea. Aika escuchaba atenta.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"En ese caso seguís siendo un peligro para la aldea Kazekage-sama."-dijo uno de los ancianos.

Llevaban ya dos horas de reunión y no parecían querer dejar al pobre chico en paz. Gaara había contado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido y las consecuencias de la implantación de Shukaku en su interior cuando era pequeño. El consejo ahora debatía si era seguro que siguiese siendo el Kazekage el tiempo que quedaba hasta el eclipse.

-"Nunca nos ha dado especiales problemas así que no veo porque deberíamos cesarle."-expuso otro.-"Además Temari-san siempre puede ocupar su puesto en caso de indisposición."

-"Me parece una buena idea. Además ella es una buena gobernante. Nunca hemos tenido ninguna queja de ninguna de sus decisiones."

-"Si, pero aún así no deja de ser un problema que el Kazekage se encuentre débil. Si alguna aldea se enterase seria una oportunidad perfecta para que nos atacasen."

-"En ese caso, no dejaremos que se enteren."-dijo Gaara. Todas las miradas se posaron en él.-"Seguir ejerciendo mis funciones hasta que emprenda el viaje a las montañas de nuevo. Mi hermana me asistirá como ayudante y quedara al cargo de todo cuando me vaya. Como habrá estado ayudándome este tiempo tendrá todos los asuntos importantes controlados y no habrá necesidad de que se preocupen por un retraso en los informes y demás. Es la mejor solución para todos."-las ancianos le miraban fijamente.-"Además, si algo saliese mal…ya tendrían un nuevo Kazekage en funciones mientras eligen al próximo."

Golpe de efecto y en el centro. Los ancianos sonrieron apoyando la idea. Gaara sabía que lo que más temían aquellos ancianos, a parte de la guerra, era que la aldea quedase sin un Kazekage que pusiese la cara por sus decisiones. Si la decisión era buena el consejo se atribuya parte del merito; pero si era mala se desentendía.

El caso era cubrirse las espaldas de alguna forma. Por eso asegurarles que Temari seguiría al cargo mientras encontraban su sustituto era como darle un juguete nuevo a un niño. Era tan tentador y maravilloso que no podían resistirse.

-"Esta bien Kazekage-sama. Lo haremos así. Se levanta la sesión."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas Kankuro y infinitas gracias por dejarme tu casa."

-"No te preocupes Aika, yo tengo que ocuparme de Gaara. Y además mi casa esta cerca por lo que si ocurre algo podrás llegar rápidamente; y no tendrás que compartir casa con el maniático de mi hermano."-dijo el castaño.

-"No creo que sea tan malo como dices Kankuro."-rió la chica.-"Gaara-sama es una persona muy amable y dulce. Estoy segura de que no tendrá tantas manías como dices."

-"Créeme las tiene. Una cosa, tu estas enamorada de mi hermano¿verdad?"-dijo pícaro mientras terminaba de cambiarle las sabanas a la cama para Aika.

-"No digas eso."-protesto la chica roja.-"Es un chico muy guapo y muy amable pero se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él."-murmuro mientras seguía deshaciendo su maleta.

-"No digas eso mujer. ¿Por qué no vas a tener posibilidades con él? No seas tonta. Primero inténtalo."-dijo terminando de arreglar la cama. Aika se levanto cuando termino de meter toda la ropa en el armario y miro al castaño.

-"¿De verdad estas dispuesto a dejar que una mujer se acerque a lo que tanto quieres y te lo quite?"

-"Si eso le hace feliz, si."

-"Pero no sabes si le hará feliz."

-"Él es el Kazekage, debe tener descendientes."

-"Temari-san puede ocuparse de eso. Vosotros tenéis el derecho a intentar ser felices."

-"No, nuestro deber es hacer lo mejor por el pueblo."

-"Pero el pueblo no será feliz si su gobernante no lo es."-intento convencerle la chica.

-"Aún así…Gaara será más feliz con cualquier persona que conmigo."-murmuro apesumbrado.

-"Kankuro…Gaara se desvive por ti. Eres su único hermano y créeme, estoy segura de que siente algo por ti. Algo que no sabe definir. Tu deber es ayudarle a definirlo."

-"No lo se Aika-chan. No se que debo hacer."-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-"Por ahora pasa mucho tiempo con él y hazle feliz con la cosa más pequeña que le des. Tú y yo sabemos lo peligrosa que va a ser esa limpieza. Necesita algo sólido a lo que agarrarse para liberarse del influjo de Shukaku."

-"Esta bien. Lo haré."

-"Así me gusta y ahora vamonos que llegaremos tarde a la cena."

-"Es verdad. Ya veras que casa tiene mi hermano. Seguro que te gusta."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Ya estoy en casa."

-"Bienvenido a casa Gaara. Pasa y siéntate. La cena esta casi lista."-respondió desde la cocina Temari.

Gaara dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y camino hasta el comedor desentumeciendo sus músculos. La noche había caído sobre la aldea hacia tiempo y los ancianos habían sido demasiado pesados esa vez. Llegó al comedor pensando en encontrarse a Kankuro y Aika sentados ya empezando pero se extraño de no encontrarlos allí. Temari entraba en aquellos instantes con la comida en los brazos.

-"¿Y el resto?"

-"Kankuro le iba a enseñar la casa a Aika y de paso iban a deshacer la maleta de Kanku."

-"¿Cómo que a deshacer la maleta?"

-"Si, se queda a vivir contigo hasta que volváis al Templo. Por seguridad ya sabes."

-"Te lo han contado¿verdad?"

-"Si, mientras merendábamos antes. La verdad es que esa chica al principio me cayó mal pero ahora que la conozco mejor es un encanto. Espero que pueda ayudarte si te pasa algo."

-"Si, tranquila es muy buena."

-"Y me sorprendió gratamente que Shukaku no pudiese poseerte gracias a Kankuro. Esa es la prueba de lo mucho que te queremos. Ahora ya no dudaras tanto de nosotros¿no?"-dijo con una sonrisa triste la rubia mientras acomodaba la comida en la mesa.

-"No es que dudara de vosotros Temari pero entiende mi situación."

-"La entiendo Gaara, por eso me sorprendió tan gratamente. Y pensamos¿Quién mejor para cuidarte que el hombre que te salvo? Kanku se quedara en el cuarto que hay frente a tu habitación para que este cerca en caso de que pase algo."

-"¿Y Aika?"-pregunto con ansiedad. Temari lo noto y se dispuso a disfrutar un poco de la situación.

-"Bueno…al principio pensamos en que durmiese con Kanku…"-Gaara trago saliva intentando disimular mientras colocaba los cubiertos y el pan. Temari se deleitaba con aquello internamente. Había conseguido que Kankuro confesase la verdadera razón por la que Shukaku no había conseguido traspasarle y cuando lo dijo estallo de alegría, por fin los dos cegatos lo habían comprendido. Al menos uno de ellos.-"Pero luego nos pareció que mejor que se quedase en el piso de Kankuro; después de todo no es propio que una dama viva con dos hombres."-casi pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio que se le escapo a Gaara.

-"Es una casa preciosa Kankuro."-oyeron desde el comedor. Kankuro y Aika bajaban ya de ver la casa.

-"Me alegro que te guste Aika-chan."-Gaara sintió una puñalada al oír el diminutivo. Empezó a recitar en su interior un mantra de relajación _"No pienses en Kaoru, no pienses en Kaoru." _

Los dos aparecieron en el comedor al poco y saludaron al recién llegado mientras se sentaban a cenar.

-"Tenéis mala cara Gaara-sama. ¿Estáis bien?"-pregunto Aika preocupada.

-"Si, si estoy bien. Tranquila."

La cena paso sin mayor contratiempo y pronto el reloj marco medianoche. Gaara tenía que irse ya a dormir para poder estar despejado para mañana y seguir con sus funciones de Kazekage.

-"Estaba todo buenísimo Temari-san."

-"Llámame Temari, Aika."

-"Perdona Temari."-sonrió la chica. Después rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una botellita de un líquido azul que puso sobre la mesa.-"Esto es una potente poción expulsora. Sirve para que cualquier intruso sea neutralizarlo. Si por alguna razón Shukaku intenta poseerte durante la noche mientras llego yo debes de darle esto Kankuro. Puede que por si solo ya sirva para frenar a Shukaku pero sino es así; hará de contención hasta que yo llegue¿entendido?"-los dos asintieron-"Bueno, en ese caso creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Estoy cansada."

-"Mañana iré a buscarte para enseñarte le resto de la ciudad y los sitios para que puedas comprar¿vale?"-dijo Kankuro. Aika sonrió agradecida.

-"Muchas gracias Kankuro aunque no tenias porque hacerlo."

-"Encantado de hacerlo, créeme."-dijo acompañándola al puerta. Temari se les unió antes de que ella saliese.

-"Yo también me voy y de paso la acompaño. Que descanséis."-les dio un beso a ambos en la mejilla y salio por la puerta detrás de Aika.

-"Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar. Ya me encargo yo de recoger y fregar."

-"¿De verdad que no te importa?"-pregunta el pelirrojo siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

-"De verdad que no. Estarás cansado y yo ya me eche la siesta por la tarde. Vete a dormir ya. Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses."

-"Buenas noches hermano."-murmuro el Kazekage reprimiendo un bostezo.

Gaara subió a su habitación y se preparo para acostarse. Aquel día había sido algo movido pero sobretodo estresante. Los miembros del consejo podían ser unos pesados cuando querían, estaba demostrado.

Kankuro termino de limpiar los platos y se arrastro, literalmente, hasta la cama. Estaba cansadísimo. Le había dicho a Gaara que había dormido la siesta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se habían pasado toda la tarde con Temari contándole los detalles del viaje. Cayo en los brazos de Morfeo casi en cuanto su cabeza todo la almohada.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_-"Ven a mi…déjate llevar….vuelve conmigo… vuelve a las tinieblas que son tu hogar…. ¡Ven aquí pequeño y estupido humano!"_

-"¡Ahhh!"-Gaara se despertó en medio de la noche empapado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible con Shukaku como protagonista. El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama casi al instante y cogió la botellita azul que le había dado Aika.

Salio de su habitación, cruzo veloz el pasillo temiendo que algo le siguiera y se refugio en la seguridad de la habitación de enfrente. Su corazón bombeada sin descanso y sentía el corazón el garganta. Avanzo por la habitación hasta la cama y le dio unos suaves golpecitos a Kankuro.

El marionetista no se despertó y siguió durmiendo ajeno a lo que sucedía. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no podía volver a su habitación y tenia un miedo aterrador a lo que podía suceder. Con decisión agarro la botellita, la abrió y le dio un sorbito. Al instante se sintió más relajado y más somnoliento.

Aparto las sabanas de la cama de Kankuro y se echo junto a él. Se acurruco buscando calor y acabo entre los brazos del castaño. El sueño le venció casi al instante pero el aroma de Kankuro y el efecto de la poción hicieron que no volviese a soñar con Shukaku.

Al día siguiente Kankuro se despertó con algo cerca suyo y un olor muy familiar. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la cara de Gaara a unos escasos centímetros de la suya. Toda la sangre que poseía empezó a acumularse en la cara. Una cosa era aceptar que estaba enamorado de su hermano y otra muy distinta que este se metiese en su cama sin ton ni son.

Iba a pegar un grito para que despertara cuando reparo en la mesita de noche y en un frasco que había sobre ella. El frasco estaba empezado. Entonces lo comprendió. Su hermano había tenido una pesadilla o un intento por parte de Shukaku de poseerle y había venido a que le ayudase. Y él no se había despertado. Se sentía miserable en esos instantes.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Gaara delineando su cara. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que algo tan bueno y hermoso tuviese que sufrir tanto? No era justo. Nada justo.

Despacio, muy despacio, acerco sus labios a la cara de su hermano hasta posarlos en la frente en un casto beso. Gaara se revolvió en sueños ante el contacto y comenzó a despertar. Kankuro intentaba pensar mil y una excusas; mil y una frases pero no sabia que decir en aquellos instantes.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su hermano que le miraban curiosos. Gaara sentía una de las manos de Kankuro bajo él rodeándolo y la otra posada lejos de su cuerpo. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojo.

-"Buenos días Gaara."-saludo el mayor.

-"Buenos días."-contesto el chico muerto de vergüenza. Kankuro lo noto y sonrió dulcemente.

-"No te preocupes, supongo que ayer me dormí como una piedra y no me entere cuando me llamaste. Lo siento."

-"No pasa nada. Tampoco debería haber entrado así en tu cama. Perdóname, pero es que estaba aterrado."

-"No te preocupes por eso. He estado pensando y creo que será mejor que duerma contigo. Si te parece bien. Al parecer soy el único que puede mantener a raya por ahora a ese mapache así que… ¿Qué te parece?"

-"Me parece genial Gracias hermano. Creo que esto no lo puedo llevar yo solo."

-"Bien pues hoy dormiremos juntos, a poder ser en tu cama que esta es demasiado pequeña."-rió el castaño. Gaara le sonrió alegremente.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"A ver que me entere… ¿Te despertaste con él en tu cama?"

-"Si."

-"¿Por qué le había atacado Shukaku en plena noche y había ido a verte?"

-"Si."

-"¿Amanecisteis abrazados?"

-"Si, bueno técnicamente yo le abrazaba a él."

-"Bueno, eso. ¿Y le has propuesto dormir con él y te ha dicho que si?"

-"Si."

-"¡Ahh!"-el grito hizo que los vecinos diesen un respingo en sus casas.-"¡Eso es genial! Es un gran avance."

-"¿Qué avance ni que ocho cuartos? Tan solo voy a cuidar de mi hermano Aika, no voy a follarmelo."

-"Es igual. Sigue siendo un avance. Eres el único al que Gaara le habla de todo lo que le pasa."-la chica daba vueltas entusiasmada en la cocina del apartamento de Kankuro. El castaño había salido de casa en cuanto se había asegurado de que Gaara estaba bien y se había ido a trabajar. Luego había ido corriendo a ver a Aika, tal y como le había prometido el día anterior.-"¡Dios¡Que bonito es el amor!"

-"No dramatices por favor. No hay nada de amor verdadero en todo esto. Tan solo amor fraternal y esta."

-"De eso no puedes estar seguro Kankuro."

-"Puede que no, pero no pienso averiguarlo."

-"¿Tienes miedo?"

-"Estoy aterrado."-dijo sonriendo mientras se terminaba el café. Aika sonrió a su vez.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Estoy en casa."-grito al entrar. Sin embargo, nadie le contesto. Algo mosqueado fue a la cocina para ver una nota pegada a la nevera que decía: _"He ido de compras con Aika. Volveré para la cena. Cuídate. Kankuro."_

Gaara gruño enfadado. Estaba harto de que Kankuro pasase más tiempo con Aika que con él. Empezaba a cansarse de tanta salidita y tanta tontería. Además en dos días se irían otra vez de viaje hacia las montañas y parecía que no se preocupaban nada por él. Aunque lo que si que le daba rabia era que su hermano prefiriese pasar más tiempo con ella que con él.

El pelirrojo subió a cambiarse y a ducharse antes de la cena. Cuando bajaba por la escalera secándose el pelo oyó la puerta de casa abrirse y la voz de Kankuro desde la entrada.

-"Ya estoy en casa."

Gaara bajo las escaleras aún secándose el pelo y se encontraron en el salón. Kankuro venia cargado con una bolsa que le tendió a Gaara.

-"De parte de Aika por las molestia que te haya causado."-dijo mientras el menos cogía la bolsa. Después se dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a la cocina a prepara la cena.-"¿Que quieres para cenar Gaara?"

-"Me da igual."-dijo entrando en la cocina detrás de él.-"No tenia que comprarme nada."

-"Eso le dije yo pero ella insistió. Esta muy agradecida de haber podido salir de las montañas por primera vez y de haberte conocido. Ábrelo de una vez a ver si te gusta."-animo al pelirrojo mientras el se ponía a cocinar algo.-"Y además no lo ha comprado."

Gaara se extraño por lo último pero no añadió nada. En la bolsa había un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se encontró con un marco de foto. Al darle la vuelta se encontró a si mismo retratado por la chica.

-"¿Es pintora?"

-"Digamos que lo hace en su tiempo libre. Quiso regalártelo para que te acuerdes de ella. ¿Te ha gustado?"

-"Si, es muy guapo. Lo voy a dejar en el salón."-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-"Ya que estas ahí, pon la mesa anda."-grito Kankuro.

-"Vale."-dijo Gaara. Dejo el cuadro sobre la chimenea del salón y se acerco al armario del comedor para sacar los platos.

Veinte minutos después los dos comían en el comedor. Gaara quería abordar el tema pero sabía que su hermano era esquivo con el tema de Aika, como lo había sido con el de Kaoru. Al acordarse de Kaoru se acordó de una cosa.

-"Kankuro…tengo una duda desde hace un tiempo."

-"Dime."

-"¿Tu sabes lo que significa bailar con un miembro de una tribu nómada frente al jefe de esta?"-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de agua. Kankuro le miro unos segundo para luego volver a concentrarse en su comida.

-"Significa que a ojos de toda la tribu tienes intención de cortejar y casarte con ese miembro de la tribu."

-"Así que lo sabias…."

-"Si Gaara lo sabia. ¿Por qué crees que bebí tanto durante la cena? Sabía que pretendía Kaoru."

-"¿Y no hubiese sido más fácil dejárselo claro? Tu problema es que eres demasiado amable con todos y eso puede malinterpretarse."

-"Solo intento ser amable. Perdona si mi carácter es así."-dijo enfadado. Como siempre que salía el tema, acababan discutiendo.

-"Pues tu amabilidad me saca de quicio. Como eso de estar pegado a Aika como una lapa."

-"¿Cómo una lapa? Es mi amiga, yo no estoy pegado a ella como una lapa. Solo salgo con ella por ahí porque no conoce a nadie aquí. Te recuerdo que ha vivido toda su vida en esas montañas. No sabe como funciona una ciudad con más gente. Es lógico que quiera saberlo y yo le ayudo a comprenderlo ¿No se por que estas haciendo un drama de todo esto?"

-"Yo no estoy haciendo un drama de todo esto."

-"Si lo estas haciendo. Míranos. Estamos discutiendo por algo que se me antoja estupido. A no ser que me lo expliques no entiendo esta discusión."-dijo mordaz bebiendo agua. Gaara se cabreo. Dio un golpe en la mesa con los puños mientras se levantaba.

-"El problema es que las veo a todas como una amenaza¿¡vale!? Son intrusas que intentan apartarte de mi lado y del de Temari. Vienen a intentar liarte para que nos abandonen."-Kankuro escuchaba alucinado¿Estaba Gaara diciendo lo que el creía que estaba diciendo?-"Estoy celoso de ellas¿de acuerdo? Ellas pueden pasar todo el tiempo que quieran contigo mientras yo tengo que estar aguantando a los del consejo."-el pelirrojo empezó a sollozar.-"¡No es justo!"-grito con rabia antes de correr escaleras arriba como un crío pequeño.

Kankuro quedo estático en la silla. El rostro lloroso de su hermano unido a la mueca de dolor y frustración no se le olvidaría en la vida. Suspiro cansado. Aquello se le escapada de las manos. Decidió hacer algo. Recogió los platos de la cena y los dejo en el fregadero; fue al salón y se bebió un vaso de whisky mirando el retrato que Aika había hecho de su hermano; por último, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Gaara.

El castaño tanteo la puerta de la habitación de Gaara por si estaba cerrada, al contrario estaba abierta. Entro en la habitación y se lo encontró haciéndose el dormido. Suspiro derrotado. Ya no podía hacer nada. Se desvistió y se puso sus pantalones de pijama. Se sentó en la cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Programo el despertador y se acomodo. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada y sin moverse un ápice.

-"Gaara…lo siento. No sabía que te sentías así. Lo hago sin pensar en nada, pero no lo hago con malicia. Solo es que me gusta ser amable con ellas. No me gusta que la gente sufra; pero ante todo no puedo soportar que tú sufras por mi culpa. Perdóname, por favor…"-susurro al aire. Gaara miraba al infinito intentando decidir que hacer. Al final gano su instinto.

-"Estas perdonado."-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba entre los brazos de su hermano. Kankuro le abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Buenas noches Gaara."

-"Buenas noches Kankuro."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Bienvenidos de nuevo. Aika, te hemos echado de menos."

-"Mamoru-san."-dijo la chica mientras corría a abrazar a su maestro y padre adoptivo.

-"¡Que efusividad niña!"-rió el hombre.-"Gaara-sama; Kankuro-sama. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy duro. Tenemos vuestras habitaciones preparadas y el baño para que descanséis."

-"Un placer volver a verle Mamoru-san."-saludo cortésmente Kankuro.

-"Mamoru-san. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para el eclipse?"

-"Unos días. En ese tiempo Aika te preparara para la ceremonia. Seguidme os enseñare donde están vuestras habitaciones."

Los tres viajeros siguieron al hombre hasta el interior del templo. No había cambiado nada desde que se fueron; salvo que ahora se veía a más gente en algunos sitios.

-"Mamoru-san; ¿Puedo preguntar de donde ha salido toda esta gente?"

-"Han venido a ayudarme con vuestra limpieza Kazekage-sama. Son grandes sacerdotes consagrados al dios de viento y que me ayudaran a que no corráis ningún peligro durante el proceso."

-"Ya veo. ¿Y son de fiar?"

-"Un sacerdote tiene prohibido matar a un ser que este bajo la protección de otro sacerdote. Usted esta bajo mi protección no podrán tocarle un pelo; y si lo hacen serán castigados con tortura y ejecución según las leyes del templo."

Kankuro trago saliva, a veces le daban miedo los sacerdotes. Gaara caminaba pensativo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Gaara se separaron. Kankuro siguió un poco más con Mamoru y Aika.

-"Os hemos asignado dos habitaciones que comparten baño por si ocurre algo en plena noche que puedas llegar rápidamente. O mismamente si quieres cuidar su sueño mientras duerme, o dormir con él; ¿De acuerdo?"

-"Muchas gracias Mamoru-san."

-"No hay de que. Esta noche empezaremos con las ceremonias previas para que todo salga bien el día del eclipse. Casi seguro que Shukaku intentara adelantársenos…estate alerta."

-"Bien. Nos vemos."-se despidió antes de entrar en su cuarto.

La habitación era sencilla, tenía lo básico para una estancia agradable y la cama parecía mullida. Eso fue lo que más agradeció Kankuro. Estaba harto de no poder dormir en una cama decente. Dejo sus cosas en una esquina de la habitación y abrió la puerta del baño para explorarlo. También era muy sencillo, como era de esperar. Vio la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Gaara y dio unos suaves golpes.

-"Adelante."-contesto el Kazekage, pensando que era alguien que quería entrar desde el pasillo. Kankuro entro en la habitación. Gaara se le quedo mirando extrañada-"¿Y tu de donde sales?"

-"De la pared."-mirada asesina del pelirrojo.-"Compartimos baño. Las habitaciones se comunican. Cosa de Mamoru-san."

-"Ya veo. ¿Querías algo?"-siguió deshaciendo la mochila.

-"No. solo venia a ver si estabas bien y si querías ayuda."

-"Estoy bien y no necesito ayuda."

-"Vale…otra cosa."-dijo antes de volver a su habitación.-"Lo de las habitaciones comunicadas es por si sucede algo por la noche; ya sabes. Voy a ver a Aika. Te veo luego."

-"Vale. Nos vemos."-dijo sin mirarle.

Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su habitación. Desde la pelea por los celos de Gaara nada había sido lo mismo. Pero tenia que aguantar. Lo haría por su hermano.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

El día había llegado. Gaara esperaba que la ceremonia comenzase intranquilo. Solía tener nervios de acero; pero no todos los días se enfrentaba uno a un demonio mapache con malas pulgas y ganas de poseer de nuevo tu cuerpo.

Kazekage estaba vestido con ropa típica de la gente del desierto en blanco puro. Ya que iban a hacer una ceremonia de limpieza de chakra, el blanco de la ropa les ayudaría con su cometido.

Aika entro vestida con el mismo tipo de ropa pero de color rojo en la habitación donde esperaba Gaara.

-"Es la hora Gaara-sama; ¿Estáis listo?"-el aludido asintió y se levanto para seguir a la chica.

Caminaron por los pasillos del laberíntico templo sin hablar si quiera. Aika sabia que debía estar nervioso por lo que no quería ponerle más todavía. Sabía que nada podría calmar al chico…o tan solo una persona podría hacerlo.

-"Gaara…"-el pelirrojo levanto la vista que había mantenido clavada en el suelo para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano. Kankuro también vestía como ellos pero de azul oscuro. El marionetista se acerco a él y le abrazo. Gaara correspondió al abrazo casi temblando por los nervios.-"Todo saldrá bien¿Vale? Estaré aquí cerca por si acaso. Buena suerte."-le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de allí para ir a su sitio en la ceremonia.

Aika sonrió al pelirrojo antes de volver a guiarle hasta la sala. Nunca habían estado en aquella sala. Era el altar mayor del Templo del Viento y se veía a leguas que era la sala más importante del templo. Alfombras, tapices, sedas… Todo puesto a modo de decoración. Y al fondo de la sala el recipiente que contenía a Shukaku. Un escalofrió recorrió a Gaara.

La chica le guió hasta el centro de la habitación donde habían trazado unos símbolos en el suelo para conseguir un campo de contención. Había una leve posibilidad de que Shukaku pudiese escapar y no debía de interferir en la limpieza bajo ningún concepto. Gaara se tumbo boca arriba en medio del círculo y los sacerdotes ocuparon sus posiciones alrededor del círculo.

Gaara miraba a todos lados nervioso; nunca en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo le hacia temblar de forma inconsciente. Tenia un nudo en el estomago y unas ganas terribles de que aquello terminase. Su mirada nerviosa se poso en la de Kankuro que estaba en un lateral junto a los sacerdotes de menor nivel. El castaño le sonrió infundiéndole valor; Gaara consiguió calmarse un poco.

A la orden de Mamoru todos los sacerdotes comenzaron un cántico. Gaara iba perdiendo la consciencia a cada estrofa que avanzaban hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño.

A medida que el eclipse iba avanzando en el cielo; los sacerdotes iban limpiando las distintas partes del chakra de Gaara. Frente al altar Aika y dos chicas más se ocupaban de mantener al mapache a raya; cosa muy difícil ya que durante los eclipses de luna cuando la noche se volvía completamente negra el poder del bijyuu aumentaba y podía tener graves consecuencias. Kankuro miraba desde el lateral la ceremonia más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que la luna quedo completamente tapada. En ese instante, un chillido agudo se oyó en toda la estancia y el recipiente donde Shukaku estaba encerrado empezó a temblar sin parar. Aika ordenaba a las chicas que no perdiesen la concentración. Aunque lo intentaban con toda su fuerza no pudieron retenerle por mucho tiempo.

La furia del mapache lanzo a las chicas a varios metros. Kankuro y varios de los sacerdotes de menos nivel fueron socorrerlas. El castaño ayudo a Aika que tenia el labio partido y estaba un poco mareada.

-"Maldito bicho."-murmuro Kankuro.

-"Kankuro…ahora tienes que estar muy atento. El círculo hará que no pueda entrar para poseer a Gaara antes de la limpieza; pero habrá un momento en que puede que lo logre. Si Gaara flaquea no habrá servido de nada."

-"¿Y que tengo que hacer Aika?"

-"Intenta ponerte en contacto con Gaara. Te ayudare a entrar en trance pero debes de darte prisa. Haz lo que sea, pero hazlo."

El castaño asintió. Aika se sentó como pudo aún con las magulladuras doliéndole y le cogió las manos para ayudarle a entrar en trance. Kankuro sentía como se relajaba poco a poco y como todo se iba volviendo negro. Al poco tiempo estaba en el suelo junto a Aika completamente dormido.

-"Ahora todo depende de ti. Buena suerte."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Negro. Todo era negro y frío. Tenía mucho frío. No podía salir de allí.

Vio en la lejanía una bola marrón rodar por la oscuridad…le intrigaba lo que era….quería acercarse a ella….

Camino lentamente acercándose más y más a aquello que le llamaba.

Ya había sentido antes aquella urgente necesidad de tocar aquello….

Volvía a caminar sin tener consciencia de ello; de nuevo un autómata…como la vez que Shukaku le ataco en el templo…

Sabía que el mapache le llamaba….sabía que se estaba acercando a él…pero no tenia ninguna razón para no hacerlo….

-"¡Gaara!"

¿Quién le llamaba? No lo sabía pero su voz le sonaba…era alguien a quien conocía….

Seguía caminando en la oscuridad…la bola estaba más cerca….

Alguien a quien quería le estaba llamando…pero no sabia quien era…

-"¡Gaara¡Hermanito!"

Dejo de caminar. ¿Hermanito?

-"He dicho que no me llames así Kankuro."-murmuro.

De pronto la bola desapareció precedida de un chillido. La oscuridad se volvió luz y abrió los ojos. Estaba aún en medio del círculo, con todos los sacerdotes en su sitio pero con Kankuro a su lado mirándole preocupado.

-"Menos mal… ¿Lo consiguió?"-pregunto mirando a Aika.

-"No. Sigue en la Tetera."-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-"Menos mal."-suspiro el castaño sentándose aliviado en el suelo. Gaara le miraba confundido.-"Luego te lo explicare…"

-"Si, luego. Ahora Aika se ocupara de las heridas."-Gaara miro a Mamoru extrañado. ¿Heridas? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que varias de sus antiguas heridas se habían abierto de nuevo.-"Efectos secundarios de la limpieza. Te pondrás bien."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Kankuro entro en la habitación de Gaara con una bandeja de comida en las manos. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la misma.

-"¿Qué tal te encuentras Gaara?"

-"Mejor. ¿Soy yo o Aika ha mejorado mucho como ninja medico?"-pregunto mientras se acomodaba y ponía la bandeja de comida en su regazo.

-"No, no eres tu. Ha mejorado. ¿Qué te crees que hizo todo este tiempo en la Sunagakure¿Mirar tiendas? Estuvo entrenando por un ninja medico de los ANBU. Me dijo que quería ser útil en el templo y yo accedí a que la entrenasen. Aprende muy rápido según me dijeron."

-"Vaya. No tenia ni idea…"-murmuro empezando a comer.

-"Ya ves. Tu pensando que me la estaba cepillando y solo la estaba ayudando a entrenarse."-dijo irónico Kankuro. Gaara enrojeció.

-"Respecto a eso…de verdad que siento la escenita de celos que monte…no se que me paso."-se disculpo el Kazekage.

-"Yo si se que te paso…"-suspiro apesumbrado. Gaara le miro interrogante.-"Veras Gaara…hay algo que no te he contado…"-Gaara le miro confundido.

-"¿El que?"

-"Shukaku no pudo atravesarme por una razón distinta a la que te conté…"

-"¿No fue por los lazos de amor fraternal?"-pregunto asombrado y triste.-"Entonces… ¿Por qué fue¿Por qué me odias o algo así?"-pregunto inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-"No, no es porque te odie….Gaara…estoy es muy difícil¿Vale? Si te cuento la verdad…puede que jamás quieras tenerme cerca de ti. Que ya ni me consideres tu hermano. Y yo no quiero que eso pase."-confeso triste y resignado. Gaara le miro.

-"Puedes decirme lo que sea. Eres una persona muy importante para mi Kankuro. Eres mi hermano y eso nunca cambiara por mucho que yo intente negarlo."

-"Esta bien."-cerro los ojos tratando de darse valor y empezó a hablar.-"La razón por la que Shukaku no pudo poseerte en el templo fue porque el sentimiento que tengo hacia a ti hizo de barrera. No debería de ser así, pero no he podido evitarlo. De veras que lo siento Gaara."-confeso mirándole fijamente.-"Gaara…estoy enamorado de ti.

Los segundo pasaban y Gaara no parecía reaccionar tan solo miraba a Kankuro con los ojos abiertos. El castaño sudaba a mares. Quería que dijese algo ya. Que gritase, que llorase, que le pegase… ¡Que hiciese algo ya!

-"O sea… ¿Que Shukaku no pudo poseer mi cuerpo porque hay alguien que me ama como un ser independiente de mis lazos con él y de quien sea?"-Kankuro asintió esperando el estallido de rabia. Sin embargo, Gaara solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.-"Con que a esto se refería…"

-"¿Se refería¿Quien?"

-"Aika. Vino un día a verme al despacho y me dijo que para que Shukaku no me poseyese durante la ceremonia de limpieza debía de centrar mis pensamientos en alguien que me amase como su igual y al que yo amase de la misma manera. No la entendí para nada; pero tampoco me preocupe más de ello…así que era esto."-explico mirándole.-"Por eso me desperté cuando me llamaste; ¿no?"

-"Si; al parecer fue por eso. Aika me sumió en un trance para intentar buscarte pero no sirvió de nada; solo para acrecentar el miedo a perderte que tenia en esos instantes."-confeso sonrojado.-"Así que cuando desperté del trance habían terminado la limpieza pero Shukaku había conseguido entrar en el circulo. Si no salía de el antes de que el eclipse terminase no habría valido para nada. Por eso entre en el circulo y te empecé a llamar para que volvieses. Al parecer sirvió de algo."

-"¿Soy yo el único que cree que Aika ha hecho de casamentera en toda esta historia?"

-"No. Al parecer es lo que ha estado haciendo."-suspiro resignado y medio divertido.-"¿Deberíamos invitarla a la boda?"-Gaara se sonrojo ante esa insinuación. Los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo no estaban bien vistos, aunque si regulados por la ley de la Sunagakure. Sin embargo, ellos no podrían casarse; eran hermano de sangre.-"Era una broma Gaara. No pienses en ello. Además, ni siquiera somos pareja."

-"¿Ah no?"

-"No que yo sepa. Aún no se que sientes por mi."

-"Si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea."-dijo el pelirrojo.-"Pero me encantaría que me ayudases a descubrirlo."

Kankuro sonrió y se acerco a Gaara para besarle. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos. Un contacto tan intimo que nunca nadie le había dado. La máxima expresión del amor y el cariño que nadie le había concedido.

Su primer beso. La persona que más quería.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CONTINUARÁ……..**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez debo protegerla que para una vez que me la curro jajaja.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a la genial _**ero-sensei**_y gran creadora de historias fantásticas. Como era tu cumple pues…me dio por hacerte un fic, que quieres que le haga, se me va la pinza. No es lo que me pediste pero a ver si de premio de consolación vale xD. Espero que te guste aunque no esperes algo muy bueno, soy yo la que lo escribió u.u.  
**Dedicatoria 2: **Este capi tiene segunda dedicatoria. Un día recibí una alerta en mi correo de fanfiction. Era un review de una chica que decía que le gustaba esta historia y que me había hecho un fantástico dibujo sobre una escena del fic. _**Nakayoshi-chan**_ muchas gracias por ese fantástico dibujo. Quizás me equivoco pero creo recordar según tus datos en deviantart hoy es tu cumpleaños (12-5) si es así pues te dedico el final corregido y ampliado de Eclipse; sino es así da igual, te lo dedico porque si.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**ECLIPSE  
**_By Aya K_

**CAPITULO IV**

Meses después el Kazekage recibió una invitación. Mamoru Nagasi dejaba el cargo de sumo sacerdote y la persona elegida para sustituirle era Aika. La chica les había mandado una carta y una invitación para que acudiesen a la ceremonia. Kankuro se llevo una gran alegría y Gaara por no hacerle un feo a la chica, que había acabado cayéndole bien, decidió que no pasaba nada porque se fuesen de la Sunagakure unas semanas.

Temari estuvo encantada de que se fuesen de viaje, en una especie de mini vacaciones que los dos se merecían. Gaara había quedado muy débil tras la limpieza de chakra y tuvo que volver a entrenar para fortalecerse del todo. Kankuro se convirtió en su entrenador personal y se mudo a vivir con él. Para los amigos más íntimos eran pareja; para el resto de la aldea solo vivían juntos por comodidad.

-"¡Kanku-chan¡Gaara!"-grito saliendo a su encuentro la rubia. Los dos chicos sonrieron al verla.

Aika se lanzo a los brazos de los dos llenándolos de besos. Gaara se sonrojo incomodo mientras Kankuro se reía.

-"¡Os he echado mucho de menos! Espero que estés todo bien por la aldea."

-"Si, tranquila mujer, esta todo muy bien. Temari te manda saludos."-dijo Kankuro mientras la seguían al interior del templo.

-"Si, además ya tenia ganas de verte Aika. Te traigo los libros que me pediste."-dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a Kankuro. ¿Desde cuando tenían tanta relación?

-"¿De veras? Gracias Gaa-chan."-dijo alegre. Kankuro enarco una ceja. ¿Qué pasaba allí?-"Bueno esta será vuestra habitación."-señalo una puerta.-"Espero que todo este a vuestro gusto."

-"¿Cómo que vuestra habitación?"-pregunto extrañado Kankuro.

-"Si; ¿Vais a dormir juntos no?"-pregunto confusa la rubia.

-"Si, no te preocupes Aika. Estaremos bien con cualquier cosa."-dijo el pelirrojo empujando a Kankuro hacia adentro.-"Nos vemos luego."

Cuando Gaara cerró la puerta se encontró con Kankuro cruzado de brazos esperando una explicación. El Kazekage suspiro.

-"¿Qué¿Tanto te importa dormir en la misma cama que yo? Porque llamo a Aika y le digo que te de otra habitación."

-"No es eso. Es que me extraña que me dejes dormir en la misma cama que tu."-dijo el castaño. Gaara enrojeció.-

-"Somos hermanos que más dará."-dijo mientras iba a dejar la mochila en una esquina.

-"Somos más que hermanos Gaara y lo sabes."-murmuro una voz en su oreja.

-"Kankuro…."-amenazo el pelirrojo.

-"¿Si?"

-"Suéltame."

-"Vale, vale. Que temperamento hombre. Solo te hacia de rabiar."-dijo sonriendo.-"Voy a ver como van los preparativos y a robar algo de la cocina¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

-"No, gracias."

-"Vale. Nos vemos."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Por la noche todos cenaron juntos. Allí los ninjas vieron de nuevo a Mamoru. El hombre los recibió contento de que pudiesen haber venido y preocupado por la salud de Gaara. El pelirrojo se encargo de decirle que estaba bien. Aún así el sacerdote insistió para hacerle un chequeo.

Gaara estaba sentado entre Mamoru y Aika, como mandaba la tradición, y hablaba animadamente con la chica. Kankuro se alegraba de que por fin se llevasen bien. Y había conseguido sonsacarle a Aika porque era eso. Al parecer habían estado escribiéndose cartas con asiduidad y habían llegado a congeniar. Sin embargo, por mucho que Kankuro se alegrase empezaba a pensar que Aika se acercaba demasiado a Gaara, y que cuchicheaban mucho.

Para él no era ningún secreto que Aika sentía una especial atracción por el pelirrojo; más de una vez había expresado su casi obsesiva devoción por él; pero Kankuro no creyó que la chica podía tratar de hacer un acercamiento tan notable hacia su hermano. El castaño decidió dejar de pensar en eso porque sino estaba seguro de que acabaría loco; de celos, pero loco.

La cena paso casi sin darse uno cuenta. Habían llegado el día antes de la ceremonia por lo que Mamoru dijo un emotivo discurso de despedida y elogio las habilidades y virtudes de su sucesora; Aika no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas que Gaara se encargo de secar para disgusto de su hermano que empezaba a cabrearse con tanto acercamiento.

Tras la cena venia un baile tradicional del templo. Las pocas mujeres y niñas que allí había lo ejecutaron para deleite de los presentes y en honor al Kazekage. Después empezó la música menos ceremoniosa y todos se animaron a cantar y bailar. Todos menos Aika que susurro algo al oído de Gaara y se fue de la sala guiñándole un ojo. Kankuro frunció el ceño.

El Kazekage se quedo con una sonrisa casi tonta en la cara viendo como bailaban todos. Unos minutos después se fue de la sala también. Kankuro tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo aquello por lo que abandono la sala después del pelirrojo.

Cuando Kankuro desapareció, una figura salio desde el otro extremo y se acerco a la cabecera para sentarse al lado de Mamoru. El hombre hablo sin apartar la vista del frente.

-"Deberías dejar de hacer de casamentera Aika."-la aludida solo sonrió malignamente.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Gaara estaba terminando de prepararse para esa noche. Aika había insistido en que la acompañase a dar una vuelta por las ruinas a la luz de la luna llena. La última vez que habían estado allí con luna llena no habían tenido especial suerte; pero aquella vez era distinta.

Oyó a Kankuro entrar en la habitación; pero no reparo mucho en ello. No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que compartir la cama con su hermano y ahora novio; pero tampoco seria la primera vez que dormirían juntos.

Todo el viaje hasta las ruinas, la primera vez habían dormido juntos. El recuerdo de la noche que pasaron con la tribu nómada le paso factura. No pudo dejar de rechinar los dientes al acordarse de aquella lagarta que había intentado ligar con su hermano. Si tuviese la ocasión de volver a encontrárselo no dudaría en demostrarle porque no podía tocar a su hermano, ni siquiera mirarlo. Vaya si lo haría.

-"No hace falta que te arregles."-murmuro Kankuro desde la columna donde esta apoyado. Gaara se giro mientras subía la cremallera de su chaqueta.

-"¿Por qué no debería? He quedado con Aika para dar una vuelta por las ruinas. Me pareció divertido."-explico sentándose en la cama para colocarse los calcetines; no era aún invierno pero hacia frío por las noches.

-"Si e digo que no hace falta, es porque no hace falta."-el marionetista se movió desde su posición acercándose a la cama.

-"¿Y se puede saber porque debería hacerte caso?"-dijo exasperado el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama para encarar a su hermano.

-"Fácil. No iras con Aika de paseo."-contesto prepotentemente Kankuro. Gaara parpadeo confundido antes de contestar.

-"¿Pero que me estas contando? Claro que iré de paseo."

-"No; no iras."

-"Claro que iré. ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibírmelo?"-reto el Kazekage.

-"Le he dicho que no te esperase y se ha ido con una amiga. Se marcharon hace un rato."-comento pausado mirándolo tranquilamente.

-"¿¡Que¿Pero tú de que vas¿Estas tonto o que te pasa¿Por qué coño has hecho eso? Ahora tendré que correr para alcanzarlas."-gruño Gaara molesto a la vez que cogía sus zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta.

Puerta que no llego a alcanzar porque Kankuro le cogió del brazo y le estrello contra la pared para luego acorralarlo entre sus brazos apoyados en la pared. Los zapatos de Gaara cayeron al suelo por el movimiento. El Kazekage miraba a su hermano furioso y algo confundido por su actitud.

-"¿Pero que demonios haces? Apártate."-dijo tratando de apartarse de su hermano. Kankuro se acerco algo más a él dejándolo como antes.-"Kankuro…"-amenazo el Kazekage. El aludido ni se inmuto.

-"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"-murmuro enfadado el mayor.-"¿Piensas de verdad que soy tan estupido como para no darme cuenta?"

-"Kankuro no se de que narices estas hablando pero te agradecería que dejases que me vaya."-respondió Gaara tratando de nuevo de escapar. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de Kankuro basto para que el joven Kazekage se quedase apoyado contra la pared sin moverse.

Aquella mirada le había perturbado. Había dolor en ella, ira, enfado; pero sobretodo había deseo. Una mirada de deseo que nunca había visto en su hermano.

-"Sabes…al principio lo deje pasar. Me dije que solo intentabas ser amable; quizás porque hacia mucho que no la veías."-empezó a explicar cerrando más la prisión de su cuerpo contra Gaara.-"Pero luego me di cuenta de que los roces y los cuchicheos eran demasiado, sobretodo viniendo de ti."

Gaara empezaba a darse cuenta de a que se refería su hermano; pero ni loco iba a confesar que había intentado ponerle celoso. Kankuro se acerco aún más al pelirrojo.

-"Quiero que sepas una cosa Gaara."-ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus cuerpos se tocaban levemente. Las manos de Kankuro habían bajado un poco por la pared hasta posarse a la altura de la cintura del Kazekage.-"Eres mío. Solo mío; y no pienso compartirte con nadie."

La declaración tan clara de posesión por parte de su hermano le dejo traspuesto. Kankuro era hombre de pocas palabras; quizás más que el propio Kazekage, pero de pocas al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, no había dudado en declararlo como suyo en cuanto sintió algún peligro cerca. Era un poco machista; pero debía de reconocer que interiormente le halagaba….y mucho.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando Kankuro no le dejo emitir sonido alguno y le beso con pasión. Normalmente sus besos eran más bien lentos y dulces. Solo una vez se habían tornado un poco más salvajes de lo habitual y Gaara no había tardado en pararle los pies. Sin embargo, esta vez Gaara sabía que no podría hacerlo; y no era solo porque los celos le ayudasen a ser tan posesivo en sus besos; es que él mismo deseaba que le siguiese besando así; que le demostrase que era solo suyo y que solo él le producía aquellas sensaciones.

Las manos del castaño habían acabado en la cintura de su hermano atrayéndolo y pegándolo as u cuerpo como una lapa a una roca. Necesitaba sentir que su hermano pequeño, aquel cuya inocencia adoraba y del que estaba perdidamente enamorado; era suyo y solamente suyo.

Noto como las manos de Gaara se agarraban a sus brazos intentando mantener el equilibro y seguir el ritmo frenético que imponía con su boca; cosa bastante difícil para alguien tan poco acostumbrado a aquella clase de besos como era Gaara.

Kankuro recobro un poco de autocontrol y descendió la intensidad del beso, quería enseñar a Gaara como seguirle. Al principio lento y hambriento, saliva mezclándose y las bocas buscando más unión; luego un poco más rápido y deseoso, querer declarar la boca ajena como propia; y por último, una unión intensa en donde las lenguas chocaban entre si y las salivas se entremezclaban.

El pelirrojo en un ataque de inspiración agarró con una mano la noca de su hermano mientras la otra se agarraba a su cintura para apoyarse e intentar ser él quien marcase el ritmo de las lenguas al juntarse. Kankuro sintió como un calor demasiado familiar le invadía y aquel repentino ataque de posesividad de su hermano le volvía loco.

Con dificultad fue separándose poco a poco de Gaara terminando el ardiente beso pro parte del Kazekage y dándole leves besos en señal de disculpa. Gaara le miraba enfadado cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura.

-"Gaara, por Dios, no me mires así."-se quejo apoyando su frente contra la del menor y suspirando sobre sus labios.-"Soy humano. Dame un segundo para poder reponerme de mis instintos¿Vale?"-el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente y asintió avergonzado. Kankuro sonrió tiernamente, era tan mono cuando se sonrojaba así.

Kankuro respiro hondo un par de veces sin dejar de agarrar a Gaara por la cintura, aún apoyado contra la pared y sin posibilidades de huir, si es que se acordaba de huir.

-"¿Por donde íbamos…¡Ah si! Por aquí."-murmuro antes de volver a atrapar los labios del menor entre los suyos con deseo y más control.

Gaara sonrió al sentir los labios de Kankuro sobre los suyos de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría de probar aquellos labios. Se sentía encadenado a ellos. Su propia droga particular.

Sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más en respuesta a sus instintos. Nunca se habían hallado en una situación así, en parte porque Gaara casi no le permitía ningún contacto físico a Kankuro. Para el Kazekage era difícil creer que alguien le amase y necesitarse su presencia y contacto de esa manera. Todo era nuevo para él, todo era especia, único e irrepetible.

Pero por una vez volvía a sentir un nudo en el estomago y calor al sentir las manos de Kankuro delineando su cintura suavemente. Era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello, todo era nuevo y a la vez viejo. No sabía que tenía que hacer, ni que pensar, ni que sentir. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía que hacer era no hacer nada. Kankuro lo hacia todo por él.

Y hablando de Kankuro; se dedicaba a aprovechar un poco la situación; lo justo para no peder la cordura. Gaara nunca le había dejado tocarle mucho, él lo entendía pero a la vez aquello le sacaba de quicio. Desear a alguien y no poder tocarlo era una tortura; pero como le quería más de lo que le deseaba. Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes…sus manos tocaban lo que tanto habían ansiado intentado grabar en su mente todo lo que se sentía en aquellos instantes.

Dejó de besarle y saborear su boca para pasar a atacar su cuelo. Gaara al principio se quejo por la perdida de aquella boca sobre la suya pero sentir como su hermano le besaba y lamía el cuello era infinitamente mejor. De nuevo los irrefrenables impulsos de acariciarle él también invadieron su mente. Esta vez decidió que también quería que su hermano disfrutase tanto como él.

Primeramente sus manos se movieron lentamente, con timidez; buscando un rechazo en el primer contacto. No fue rechazo lo que encontró sino sorpresa. Las manos de Gaara solo habían hecho un leve roce en la cintura de Kankuro pero ese roce ya era una tortura para él. La sorpresa le duro poco pero le animo a intensificar un poco las caricias. Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo la camiseta del Kazekage ascendiendo por el hueso de la columna y haciendo que arquease la cabeza hacia atrás. Este movimiento de cabeza hizo que el marionetista aprovechase la exposición del cuello para lamer la nuez de la garganta de su hermano y repartir pequeños mordiscos por ella. Gaara jadeo extasiado.

Ahora si que quería tocarlo él también. Quería que su hermano también se extasiase con sus caricias; no quería ser el único en disfrutar y por supuesto, no quería sentirse inferior en ese campo. Atrevido y desinhibido una de sus manos bajo desde la cintura por un costado acariciando la cadera del castaño y deslizándose un poco por uno de los muslos para luego ir hacia su trasero y subir de nuevo a la cintura acariciándolo sutilmente en su pequeño viaje de exploración. Kankuro dejo el chupetón que le estaba haciendo a Gaara cerca de la oreja para gemir quedadamente contra ella y en un acto reflejo pegarse más a su hermano. Los dos respiraron acalorados sintiendo sus cuerpos pegados y la irrefrenable atracción que había entre los dos.

-"No hagas eso Gaara."-susurro el mayor en su oreja.

-"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto el chico confundido.

-"Porque si lo haces no podré contenerme."-susurró contra sus labios después de separarse un poco de él; manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-"Es que no quiero que te contengas."-susurro a su vez el pelirrojo.

-"Gaara…no sabes lo que dices."-reprocho Kankuro abriendo los ojos para encararle. Gaara levanto una ceja molesto.

-"Si lo se; por algo lo digo. Si no lo supiese no lo diría."-Kankuro suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-"Gaara no lo sabes. No sabes lo que es tener que contener tus impulsos y deseos cuando la persona que más deseas esta a tan solo unos centímetros de ti."-murmuro clavando su mirada verde en la de Gaara.-"Pero precisamente porque te quiero más de lo que te deseo; me contengo."

En ese instante Gaara fue consciente de todo lo que debía de haber sufrido su hermano. Recordó las veces en que se quedaban en el sofá del salón después de cenar y se recostaba contra su pecho. A veces le daba algún beso, pero siempre cortos y nunca tan hambrientos como aquellos. Él pedía mimos y su hermano se los deba sin rechistar; sin pedir nada más. Aún cuando alguna vez había acabado el pelirrojo sentado sobre el regazo del mayor besándolo tan bien como sabía; poniendo todo su empeño en ellos. Ahora entendía porque a veces insistía en que debía irse o se levantaba con alguna excusa. No quería hacer nada de lo que luego se pudiese arrepentir.

-"Yo…"-murmuro mirando a los ojos del marionetista angustiado.

-"Gaara, tranquilo. No te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras¿vale? Te quiero demasiado como para pensar si quiera en hacerte el más mínimo daño."-cogió un mechón pelirrojo del flequillo y lo aparto dejando el Kanji de su frente al descubierto.

El primer beso fue para el tatuaje de su frente; el segundo fue a parar a sus labios. Un beso dulce y sin prisas; como los que le solía dar siempre. El estomago de Gaara se encogió; su hermano le amaba tanto como para pensar más en él que en si mismo.

Kankuro se separo completamente de Gaara; le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones de la habitación. Gaara entendió que aquella era la forma de darle espacio y respetarle.

-"Deberías darte prisa si quieres alcanzar a Aika. No creo que haya ido muy lejos."-dijo una vez ya sentado. El Kazekage salio de sus pensamientos y le miro confundido.-"En realidad no le dije nada…era solo para que no fueses con ella."-el castaño giro la cabeza avergonzado; sus celos siempre le jugaban malas pasadas. La última vez que Naruto había ido de visita a la Sunagakure casi no le había dejado estar a solas con Gaara; su hermano siempre le recordaba lo celoso y posesivo que era con él.

Gaara sonrió maléficamente; si había algo que le gustara de verdad era ver a su hermano avergonzado por algo que había dicho y/o hecho. Además le encantaba que se avergonzase de ser tan posesivo; aunque debía de reconocer que aquella posesividad de la que hacia gala su hermano le volvía loco como hacia unos minutos había demostrado.

El Kazekage se acerco al sofá bajo la atenta mirada del marionetista; que le miraba interrogante. Gaara llegó hasta el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor. Kankuro le miro sorprendido pero en cuanto iba a preguntarle que demonios estaba haciendo; el pelirrojo hablo primero con su mirada verde clavada en la suya.

-"Ahora mismo no quiero ir a ningún sitio."-rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.-"No puedes pretender que me conforme solo con lo que acabas de hacer. Tendrás que terminar lo que has empezado."-murmuro sensualmente el menor.

-"De veras que lo siento Gaara….mis celos me han traicionado…no quería hacerlo."-murmuro apenado; intentando exponer una excusa convincente, aquella voz le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"Ah, no querías besarme…"-dijo con un puchero triste.

-"¡No es eso! Claro que quería besarte, cada vez que te veo en lo único que pienso es lo maravilloso que es poder besarte siempre que quiera."-susurro con pasión.-"Pero entiéndeme Gaara; no me fió de mi mismo. No se si podré parar una vez que empiece…tengo miedo de hacerte daño."

-"No voy a romperme."-repuso ofendido. Kankuro sonrió levemente.

-"No te creas tan invencible Gaa-chan."-le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

-"¡No me llames así!"

-"¿Así como?"-pregunto divertido el castaño antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de Gaara.-"Anda no te enfades."-el pelirrojo giro la cabeza molesto.-"Gaara…no seas así."-sin resultado.-"Esta bien. Lo siento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdone Kazekage-sama?"-Gaara le miro tras aquello pero la mirada que el marionetista vio en aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes no le gusto nada. Demasiada ansia y malicia juntas.

-"Solo hay una cosa que puede hacer que te perdone…"-decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.-"Déjate llevar."

Y así, sin darle tiempo a protestar le beso. Kankuro quedo estático por la sorpresa cosa que aprovecho el pelirrojo. Con destreza coló una de sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta arrancándole un jadeo al castaño, que al notar las manos frías del Kazekage acariciándole al abdomen sintió que se moría de placer.

-"Gaara…por favor…no sigas."-murmuro Kankuro con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo levemente ante las caricias en su torso. Gaara se separo del cuello de su hermano, donde había estado succionando la carne hasta enrojecerla, y se sentó sobre la cadera del castaño haciendo que la parte más sensible de su anatomía rozase intencionadamente la del pelirrojo. Un ronco gemido salio de la boca del mayor.

-"¿Por qué intentas rechazar lo que deseas?"-susurro mirándole con deseo. Kankuro abrió los ojos para pederse en los de su hermano.-"Déjate llevar."

-"Gaara…"-susurro intentando mantener la cordura, cosa que le costaba una barbaridad.

-"Dime…"-el pelirrojo cogió una de las manos del castaño y la puso en su cintura incitándole a tocarle.-"Te escucho hermano, dime que quieres…"-la otra mano acabo a la altura de la boca de Gaara. Uno de los dedos de la mano de Kankuro acabo dentro de la boca del pelirrojo que empezó a lamerlo seductoramente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano; y sin dejar de mirarle provocadoramente. El marionetista trataba de respirar sin apartar los ojos de aquella erótica visión que tenia frente a él.

Su control estaba a punto de irse a dar un paseo largo; si Gaara seguía así todo el tiempo que había estado controlando sus impulsos no habría servido para nada y lo peor era que el pelirrojo parecía pretender exactamente eso; que perdiese le control.

Gaara dejo de lamer el dedo índice de su hermano y empezó a darle pequeños besos por toda la mano intercalándolos con algún que otro mordisco. Kankuro se removía inquieto en el sillón dejándose llevar por el placer; pero con algo de consciencia en él.

El pelirrojo volvió a besarle incitando a que siguiese su ritmo, usando lo que acababa de aprender de su hermano y sus propios instintos; sus manos apoyadas en el reposabrazos y arqueando su cuerpo contra el del castaño mientras le besaba…tortuoso placer para Kankuro sentir aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba pegándose lascivamente al suyo.

-"Joder Kankuro…deja de pensártelo tanto…"-murmuro cabreado el Kazekage tras el beso, con la frente apoyada en la del marionetista y los ojos cerrados.-"¿Cómo tengo que decirte que quiero que me folles aquí y ahora?"-abrió los ojos encarando al mayor que lo miraba estupefacto; no se había esperado eso de Gaara.-"No es una invitación…es una orden de tu Kazekage. Lo necesito aquí y ahora. Te necesito ya."-dijo autoritario.-"No puedo aguantar más…por favor…"

-"Gaara…"-la voz ansiosa y desesperada le había vuelto loco. De nuevo intento disculparse; sin embargo, la mirada de medio cabreo y medio desesperado del pelirrojo le hizo replantearse su postura.-"Espero que luego no te arrepientas…"-suspiro derrotado. Gaara sonrió satisfecho; siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Esta vez fue Kankuro el que se abalanzo sobre los labios de Gaara con hambre. Esta demostrado que la abstinencia no es una práctica saludable y si a eso se le une la cercanía casi permanente con el objeto de tu deseo…puede llegar a ser, a parte de una tortura; una bomba de relojería. Bomba que cuando explote se puede llevar todo por en esos instantes.

El castaño intentaba ser paciente y dulce; pero le resulto imposible con Gaara moviéndose y suspirando sobre él ante sus caricias y besos. El oír sus jadeos y notar la temperatura de su cuerpo era aún más placentero que cualquiera de las fantasías que podía haber tenido con el pelirrojo de protagonista; y no habían sido pocas.

Gaara, que por fin había conseguido lo que quería, no podía por más que quisiese controlar su propio cuerpo. Jamás había sentido algo así. Prácticamente no había tenido ningún contacto con nadie nunca por lo que la pasión y la lujuria le eran desconocidas, o lo habían sido hasta ese día en el que estaba haciendo un cursillo acelerado de ambas. Nunca había sentido la incesante necesidad de tener a su hermano a su lado como ahora, y mucho menos, desearle de aquella forma casi enfermiza.

Entre besos, caricias, suspiros y gemidos Kankuro consiguió llevar al Kazekage hasta la cama que compartían. Gaara sintió las sabanas bajo él y el cuerpo de Kankuro aprisionándole contra ellas provocando una deliciosa fricción entre sus dos cuerpos. Gimió quedadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras Kankuro besada su cuello con insistencia apresándolo más contra las sabanas.

La ropa empezó a sobrar casi al instante de tocar las sabanas. Quizás era que la cama corroboraba el hecho de que ya no había marcha atrás, de que la decisión estaba tomada; o quizás simplemente era el deseo cada vez más grande de poder sentir sus cuerpos sin ninguna barrera. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta era que la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente, de unirse completamente, era urgente para ambos.

En poco tiempo los dos acabaron completamente desnudos sintiendo sus pieles en contacto sin nada más entre ellos. Gaara apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos antes las mil y una sensaciones que le producían las manos de su hermano al estimularle lentamente. Se le nublaba la vista y apenas podía emitir algún sonido.

-"¿Estas seguro Gaara? Aún podemos parar…."-pregunto el mayor preocupado. Gaara intento abrir los ojos para mirarle y contestar.

-"Si no lo estuviese no habría empezado algo que no voy a acabar. Deja de preocuparte y hazlo de una vez."

El castaño sonrió resignado y le beso dulcemente en los labios. Necesitaba que estuviese relajado y más o menos calmado. De excitarlo ya se encargaría él. Lamió dos de sus dedos antes de introducirlos en la virginal entrada de su hermano pequeño. Gaara jadeo ante el intruso; Kankuro le beso tratando de calmarle mientras movía lentamente el dedo.

Gaara se agarro a los hombros de su hermano cuando sintió otro dedo acompañar el primero en su interior. Su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente y abrió la boca en un jadeo continúo. Kankuro le miraba preocupado.

-"Aún puedes…"

-"¡No voy a parar¡Así que deja de darme la lata y hazlo de una puta vez!"-dijo antes de gemir al empezar a acostumbrarse a aquella invasión. Kankuro sonrió de lado.

-"A sus ordenes Kazekage-sama."

Retiro las dos falanges del interior de su hermano y se coloco bien entre sus piernas. Se concedió unos segundos para observar el cuerpo sudado y agitado del pelirrojo echado encima de las sabanas. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese algo tan hermoso? No lo sabia, pero entendía porque lo que hacían estaba prohibido. Gaara era tan hermoso como cualquier ángel. Y él iba a romper la inocencia de aquel ángel dentro de unos instantes. Gaara le vio dudar.

-"No voy a romperme…te lo prometo."-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para lo que iba a suceder.

El castaño cogió fuerzas y se introdujo levemente dentro del estrecho cuerpo del pelirrojo. Gaara grito de dolor ante la intrusión. Kankuro se arqueo hasta quedar cerca de su cara y poder besarle lentamente intentando calmarle. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos verdes del Kazekage.

-"Sigue…"-murmuro cuando creyó estar preparado para continuar.

Kankuro obedeció y se movió lentamente. Gaara gimió de nuevo arqueándose. Aquella vez el dolor y el placer se habían mezclado en una mezcla insoportable. A cada movimiento el dolor mitigaba y el placer comenzaba a invadir su mente. Pronto gemía y gritaba de placer. Donde antes había sentido dolor ahora sentía placer; un placer inimaginable que le nublaba los sentidos.

A pesar del ritmo lento que llevaba no pudo evitar que el pelirrojo terminase antes que él con un ronco gemido y su cuerpo convulsionándose por el placer que le recorría cada fibra de su ser. Kankuro gimió igual que él al sentir como el interior de su hermano se estrechaba y acabo viniéndose también él. Gaara abrió los ojos intentando acordarse de cómo respirar justo para ver como la cara de su hermano se contorsionaba por el placer y caía sobre él casi sin fuerzas.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, intentado normalizar sus respiraciones. Gaara abrazando a Kankuro y el susodicho aspirando el aroma del pelirrojo con la cabeza escondida en su cuello. Kankuro se separo lentamente de Gaara para luego acomodarse a su lado aún abrazados. El pelirrojo acabo apoyado en el pecho del marionetista, ambos tapados con las sabanas. Gaara empezaba a tener sueño.

-"¿Seguro que estas bien Gaara?"-pregunto preocupado. El pelirrojo contesto somnoliento.

-"Si, pesado. Mañana ya veré si te mato o no; pero ahora déjame dormir estoy cansado…"

-"Esta bien, descansa."-murmuro el castaño dándole un beso en la cabeza. El pelirrojo no contesto. Ya se había dormido.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Kankuro dormía placidamente en la cómoda cama cuando varias frases llenas de maldiciones. Abrió los ojos lentamente sin muchas ganas de levantarse. La luz del desierto le dio de frente en la cara. Entendía que era difícil hacer ventanas bajo tierra pero¿Tenían que estar justo encima de la cama? Gruño enfadado y se levanto lentamente de entre las sabanas. Con lo bien que estaba el ahí echado durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de su hermano….

Hablando de su hermano… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Gaara? Se suponía que debía estar al su lado y, ahora que miraba, no estaba. De pronto cayo en al cuenta de que aquella voz que se había quejado le sonaba…era la voz de su hermano y al parecer estaba enfadado. Se acordó de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Ya suponía a que venían aquellas maldiciones.

Se levanto de la cama desentumeciéndose, se puso algo de ropa encima y se encamino hacia el baño. No tenia que ser un genio para saber donde estaba su hermano en aquellos instantes. Le encontró en la ducha apoyado contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor mientras el agua resbalaba por su espalda. No pudo evitar quedarse un tiempo observándole atentamente. Daba igual cuantas veces le viese, cuantas veces pudiese recorrer aquel cuerpo con las manos…su hermano era, para él, un dios caído a la tierra para su dicha.

-"Gaara…"-le llamo suavemente. El pelirrojo giro la cara y le miro sorprendido.

-"Kankuro… ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?"

-"Podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué te pasa? Me has despertado con todas las maldiciones que has soltado."

-"¿Qué que me pasa¿A ti que te parece? Me duele todo."-suspiro adolorido.-"Bestia"

-"Vale…vale…lo siento mucho. Te lo advertí¿no?"-el Kazekage le miro con rabia.-"No me mires así hombre… ¿Te duele mucho?"

-"Es peor que cuando me hirió el Uchiha. Te juro que no me volverás a tocar como no deje de doler en seguida"-amenazo el pelirrojo. Un pinchazo de dolor por el movimiento brusco que hizo al amenazar a su hermano, le hizo volver a poner la cara contra la pared y ensanchar la mueca de dolor.

-"Si te sigues moviendo así te aseguro que no se te pasara. Yo no se que se puede hacer pero puedo ir a preguntarle a Aika si te puede curar."

-"Ni te atrevas."

-"Pero Gaara…yo no puedo curarte, no sabría como hacerlo correctamente y podría ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad."

-"Ni te atrevas a llamar a Aika si quieres que te deje volver a acercarte a mi."-amenazo el pelirrojo.

-"Gaara…no puedes estar así, ni siquiera puedes andar; y yo no se curarte. Déjame que llame a Aika."

-"Ni hablar…"

-"Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella es una gran medico ninja. ¿Quién mejor para curarte?"

-"No quiero…"-murmuro girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Kankuro se dio cuenta de algo.

-"¿Te da vergüenza?"-el chico no contesto.-"Gaara…no creo que se asuste de nada. Es más, dudo que esta chica tenga miedo a algo."-rió el marionetista.

-"Da igual, no quiero que sepa algo tan privado como esto."

-"Esta bien…iré a buscarla y le pediré que me enseñe más o menos como poder curarte, sin mencionar donde es la herida¿De acuerdo?"-el Kazekage asintió lentamente.-"No te muevas de aquí e intenta relajarte para que no te duela tanto. Y no hagas movimientos bruscos. Vuelvo ahora."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Kankuro recorrió los pasillos en busca de Aika. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Todos estaban revolucionados por la ceremonia en la que la chica se convertiría en la Suma Sacerdotisa del templo y nadie estaba quieto el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarle algo. Es más la gran mayoría ni siquiera paraban. Dio un par de vueltas por el templo hasta que recordó que Aika le había enseñado una vez su habitación cuando le había dado una medicina para Gaara.

Parecía ir en buen camino porque cada vez que se acercaba más a donde el recordaba que estaba la habitación de Aika había más gente a su alrededor y más acelerados. Se asomo a la habitación buscando alguna señal de que no se había equivocado y vio a Aika vestida con un impresionante kimono blanco con varias mujeres a su alrededor arreglando el kimono. Kankuro la miro desde el umbral indeciso de si poder entrar o estar interrumpiendo algo.

-"¡Kankuro!"-grito la chica entusiasmada.

Antes de que el marionetista se diese cuenta de nada Aika ya le había arrastrado al interior de la habitación y le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las mujeres que habían estado alrededor de la chica le miraban entre sorprendidas y alarmadas por su presencia.

-"¿Te gusta el kimono?.¿Crees que me queda bien? A mi no me convence mucho…es guapo pero no lo veo…"

-"Creo que te queda bien Aika, no te preocupes."-contesto el chico algo agobiado por el entusiasmo de la chica y las miradas de las demás.

-"Ve Aika-san, ya le hemos dicho que le queda bien."-dijo una de las mujeres.

-"Ya…pero vuestro trabajo es halagarme, el de Kankuro no."-respondió la chica sin perder la sonrisa. Si esa frase la hubiese dicho otra persona habría habido algún enfrentamiento, pero era Aika…así que no pasaba nada.-"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haces aquí Kankuro?"-el chico la miro con cara de circunstancias.

-"Venia a hacerte una pequeña consulta medica, pero como veo que estas ocupada esperare si eso."

-"Ah no. Sin problema. Señoras, por favor¿Me dejan a solas con Kankuro?"-tan solo una mirada severa y todas las mujeres presentes desfilaron frente a los ojos del chico sin rechistar.-"La ultima que cierre la puerta."

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la última mujer Aika le miro intentando averiguar que pasaba. Kankuro se sentía más intimidado que de costumbre. Debía ser cosa del kimono que la hacia parecer una emperatriz dispuesta a regañar a uno de sus subordinados. O que estaba tan radiante y hermosa que era difícil mirarla más de dos minutos seguidos sin caer rendido bajo el embrujo de sus ojos tan calidos y atrayentes. Estaba seguro de que si no fuese porque estaba recluida en aquel templo tendría miles de hombres haciendo cola en su puerta para poder verla. El poco tiempo que paso en la Sunagakure la hizo muy popular entre los chicos de la aldea. Todos deseaban poder salir un día con ella.

-"Bueno…tu dirás Kankuro¿Qué sucede?"

-"Veras…tenemos un pequeño problema…necesito unas clases rápidas y practicas de cómo concentrar chakra y curar heridas internas."-la chica alzo una ceja sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo fue?"-pregunto perdida.

-"Pues eso…unas clases rápidas de concentración de chakra….ya sabes….la técnica de los médicos ninja."

-"No si eso lo he entendido, lo que no me cuadra es para que quieres tu aprender tan de pronto esa técnica."

-"Bueno…es que me he dado cuenta de que es importante saber hacer ese jutsu para no ser tan dependiente de los médicos ninjas."

-"Ya…y voy yo y me lo creo."-Aika le miro recelosa.

-"Vale…vale…jolin….a ver…tengo un problema pero no puedo contarte de que se trata."

-"¿Qué no puedes contármelo? Vale, eso significa que tiene que ver con Gaara."

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Porque es el único que haría que no me contases algo. Y con lo del jutsu medico supongo que le ha pasado algo a nuestro pelirrojo Kazekage y como has dicho herías internas…vale…no quiero detalles sobre lo que hayáis hecho ayer..."-la cara de Kankuro era todo un poema…le parecía que Aika era demasiado lista, si señor, demasiado lista.

-"Bueno…a lo que íbamos… ¿Me ayudaras o no?"

-"¿Cómo iba a negarme? Además…ahora ya tengo con que provocar a Gaara."-rió maliciosamente.

-"Ya me veo durmiendo en el sofá un mes…"-murmuro apesumbrado el marionetista.

-"No te preocupes Kanku….el sofá de la casa de Gaara es bastante cómodo."

-"Eso, eso, tu mete el dedo en la llaga mala persona."

-"Era broma. Venga…vamos a hacer una clase rapidilla para que puedas curar a tu hermanito."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Mientras Kankuro tomaba una clase rápida de curar heridas Gaara seguía en la ducha intentando relajarse. Cosa que seria más fácil si no fuese porque cada vez que movía un músculo de su cuerpo un dolor agudo le recorría de abajo a arriba. Había intentando ponerse de todas las maneras posibles: sentado, de lado, apoyado, de pie, recto…daba igual…siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que debía de haberle hecho caso a Kankuro y sus advertencias…pero no…él tenia que tener siempre la razón…y así había acabado.

-"Juro que no le dejare volver a acercarse a mi en un mes."

-"Joooooooo no digas eso."-le contesto una voz desde la puerta. Kankuro acababa de volver con un botiquín y preparado para curar a su hermano.-"Yo no quiero dormir en el sofá."-dijo con un puchero.

-"Que yo sepa tienes una casa propia"-dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo. Kankuro puso una mueca de enfado.

-"Vale, vale; pero entonces…no me responsabilizo si esto te duele."

-"Ni se te ocurra hacerme daño."-amenazo el Kazekage.-"Ya bastante he tenido con esto. Es como recibir latigazos sin descanso cada vez que una célula se mueve."

Kankuro miro a su hermano preocupado antes de descorrer por completo las cortinas de la ducha y entrar en ella.

-"Pero… ¿¡Que haces!?"-grito sorprendido y avergonzado el chico.

-"¿Yo? Nada…solo llevarte a la cama."-Gaara le miro asustado.-"¿Cómo crees que voy a poder curarte si estas en la ducha Gaara?"

El castaño salio del baño con el Kazekage en brazos intentando no moverle mucho para no hacerle más daño y le echo sobre la cama aún deshecha. Gaara ahogo un gemido de dolor en la almohada. Kankuro volvió al baño a por el botiquín y al instante ya estaba de nuevo al lado de su hermano pequeño.

-"A ver…ya veo que te has apoderado de la almohada…bien…si tienes que gritar o morder algo que sea la almohada. Yo intentare no hacerte mucho daño pero no prometo nada…recuerda que soy nuevo en esto. ¿Preparado?"

Gaara asintió contra la almohada esperando para pasar la peor experiencia de su vida. Algo así debía ser lo que sentían los que sufrían en silencio….

Al principio no sintió nada, pensó que todo había pasado cuando sintió un pinchado que le recorrió por entero. Ahogo el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta contra la almohada. Kankuro sintió el espasmo que recorría a su hermano e intento tranquilizarle.

-"No te preocupes…pronto te pasara."

-"Si claro…para ti es fácil decirlo…."-murmuro con voz ahogada.

Kankuro le miro lastimosamente sentado sobre sus piernas mientras concentraba el chakra en sus manos para intentar curarle. El pelirrojo agarro la almohada esperando la siguiente punzada de dolor. El marionetista termino de concentrar el chakra y respiro hondo.

-"Intenta no moverte o puede ser peor¿Vale?"-el Kazekage asintió casi con miedo. Kankuro acerco las manos hacia la zona a tratar con cuidado y miedo de volver a hacerle daño.

Los minutos se hacían eternos para el pelirrojo que sentía por su cuerpo el dolor de las heridas internas al cerrarse. No podía creer que pudiese doler tanto; era completamente insoportable. Al poco el dolor ya lo había dejado casi inconsciente. Ya estaba insensibilizado ante los calambres que le recorrían toda la columna. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor y además como nunca había tenido una herida profunda gracias al demonio que había en su interior era aún más desesperante.

Cuando ya casi pensaba en desmayarse para no seguir sufriendo sintió un roce calido en la base de la espalda. Su hermano, que no era nada dado a las demostraciones de afecto por mucho que fuesen hermanos y ahora amantes, le estaba repartiendo pequeños besos por toda la espalda intentando relajarle para aliviar su dolor. El Kazekage recibió los besos como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Poco a poco se fue olvidando del dolor de las heridas al cerrarse y concentrándose en la textura de los labios de su hermano mayor sobre su sensible piel.

Lo malo era que tanto le estaba gustando sentir los labios del marionetista sobre él que sin casi querer estaba empezando a rememorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y estaba comenzando a excitarse de nuevo ante esos recuerdos. Sabía que no era el momento oportuno, en menos de dos horas tenían que estar en la ceremonia de Aika y no quería llegar tarde; quería felicitarla antes de la ceremonia. Tampoco quería volver a terminar como aquella manera con todo el trasero adolorido y sin embargo….se estaba poniendo malo.

-"Kankuro…."-llamo a su hermano casi sin voz.

-"¿mmm?"-contesto el castaño.

-"Para por favor."-rogó.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Aún te duele?"-pregunto pensando que aún no le había curado del todo.

-"No….ya no me duele….es que me estas poniendo malo….."

-"¿Malo¿A que te refieres?"-dijo extrañado.

-"¡Que me estas poniendo cachondo joder!"-exclamo cabreado.

-"Ah… ¿Y eso es malo?"-pregunto pícaro.

-"Si…en dos horas tenemos que estar en la ceremonia de Aika."

-"¿Y?"

-"Que no quiero llegar tarde."

-"¿Y?"

-"Que no pienso terminar igual que hoy por la mañana."-dijo cabreado mirándole de reojo aún con parte de la cara contra la almohada. Kankuro le devolvió una mirada traviesa.

-"¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que hacer lo mismo que anoche?"-pregunto incitante.

Gaara le miro sorprendido, no sabía a que demonios se refería pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo. Su hermano se había apoderado de su boca y había empezado a borrarle la consciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba. Su boca demandando más y más de aquella que se adentraba lentamente en la suya recorriéndola por entero y haciéndole prácticamente delirar con sus movimientos.

Antes de rendirse por completo ante la pasión de su hermano tuvo un vago pensamiento….seguro que llegarían tarde a la ceremonia.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Vamos Gaara, corre que no llegamos."

Los dos chicos corrían por los pasillos del templo ya vestidos para la ceremonia. Se habían liado un poco con las curas y demás y claro…iban a llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

-"¡No corras tan rápido!"-demando el pelirrojo desde atrás.

-"Si no corres no vamos a llegar."

-"¡Como si pudiese correr más rápido!"-Kankuro se paro en seco y le espero para luego correr a su altura.

No iban a llegar, eso estaba claro. Iba a ser una total falta de cortesía…que el Kazekage llegase tarde a una ceremonia tan importante…donde se había visto. Seguro que todo el templo ya estaba colocado y preparado y ellos iban a llegar para dar la nota.

-"¡Hey¡Por aquí!"-les llamo una voz. Los dos se giraron para encontrarse con Tsubasa, el hermano pequeño de Aika.

-"Tsubasa… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

-"Mi hermana me mando a buscaros y guiaros. Dijo que era fácil que llegaseis tarde."-Gaara miro enfadado a Kankuro que tan solo disimulaba mirando a otro sitio.-"Vamos. Hay que darse prisa la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar."-los tres comenzaron a correr de nuevo por los laberínticos pasillos del templo.-"Tu entraras con Mamoru-san, Gaara-sama y tu Kankuro iras conmigo a la zona de familiares; por suerte hay mucho sitio en la parte de atrás así que no se darán cuenta."

Cinco minutos después de que el moreno les empezase a guiar llegaron a una puerta. Tsubasa se paro y empujo a Gaara hacia la puerta.

-"Es por ahí. Mamoru-san ya te esta esperando así que no tienes nada más que entrar."-dijo antes de volver a correr. Gaara se le quedo mirando alucinado.

-"Buena suerte Gaara. Nos vemos en el banquete."-grito ya a lo lejos Kankuro.

El Kazekage entorno los ojos antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar. Mamoru le recibió ya vestido para la ceremonia con varias mujeres a su alrededor. Aquellas debían ser las principales sacerdotisas del templo. Las llamaban el consejo, estaban justo debajo de Mamoru en la jerarquía del templo.

-"¡Ah! Gaara-sama. Justo a tiempo. Ya podemos empezar entonces."-dijo haciéndole una señal a un chico que estaba situado cerca de la puerta. El joven hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala.-"Colóquese aquí a mi lado Kazekage-sama. Entraremos juntos."

Una potente melódica comenzó a sonar en el templo y las mujeres que habían estado en la sala salieron todas por la misma puerta que había salido el chico. Gaara comenzó a temblar de nervios. No le gustaban los actos públicos y hoy le gustaban aún menos con los dolores que tenia en el trasero.

-"No se preocupe Gaara-sama solo tendrá que estar de pie a mi lado mientras le paso los poderes a Aika. Usted actuara de testigo de su investidura. Tsubasa esta algo enfadado por no haber podido ser él, pero sabe que si es el Kazekage el testigo nadie podrá negarse a que su hermana sea la sacerdotisa."

-"¿Es que hay alguien que no quiere que lo sea?"-Mamoru le sonrió tristemente.

-"Fíjese en los que tengan el ceño fruncido y sabrá cuantos se oponen a mi decisión."

Antes de que Gaara pudiese decir algo las puertas que comunicaban con la sala principal se abrieron y Mamoru y él tuvieron que entrar en la sala. Todo el público estaba levantado para recibir al Kazekage y al sumo sacerdote del templo. Gaara empezco a contar ceños fruncidos a medida que se acercaba al altar principal. Casi todos eran de ancianos que parecían demasiado estrictos como para querer que una mujer se sentase en la silla de mando del templo.

Al llegar al altar el hombre hizo una reverencia que el pelirrojo secundo; así como todos los presentes y se giraron hacia el público. Las mujeres que habían entrado primero que ellos estaban dispuestas de forma simétrica a ambos lados sentadas esperando el comienzo de la ceremonia. Un coro comenzó a entonar una oración para dar comienzo la ceremonia. Cuando terminaron Mamoru hizo una señal a dos de las mujeres a sus lados y ambas se levantaron dirigiéndose a la puerta del fondo rápidamente.

-"Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí todos para ser testigos de cómo una de mis más queridas discípulas se convierte en el nuevo guía de nuestra comunidad. Es para mí un placer y un honor contar con la presencia del Kazekage como testigo de este momento. No tengo nada más que deciros así que…empecemos la ceremonia."

Tras las palabras de sacerdote las puertas del fondo se abrieron. Las dos mujeres que antes habían estado en el altar entraron escoltando a Aika. Vestida con un hermoso kimono caminaba lentamente con la cabeza inclinada según la tradición. Detrás de ellas dos chicas recogían parte de la cola de su kimono para que no se enganchasen en ningún sitio. Aún con los brazos cruzados como los llevaba, las mangas del kimono casi rozaban el suelo.

Gaara no pudo evitar una mirada de asombro. ¿Aquella era la desaliñada chica que había conocido en su primera visita al templo? Ahora parecía casi una princesa imperial caminando hacia el encuentro con su orgulloso padre. Incluso los ceños que antes habían estado fruncidos se relajaron ante el paso de aquella etérea belleza.

La chica llego hasta la altura del altar e hizo una profunda reverencia a los presentes. Mamoru la hizo levantarse para comenzar con la ceremonia. Desde ese momento Gaara se olvido casi hasta de atender para las palabras de Mamoru. Estaba demasiado concentrado admirando el kimono y los adornos que llevaba Aika. No se esperaba que con solo arreglarse un poco pudiese ser tan hermosa. Siempre le había parecido guapa pero no tanto como ahora. Y además, ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en la guía de todas aquellas personas. Realmente la admirada.

Aika se acerco a él, que no se lo esperaba y le guiño un ojo antes de cogerle las manos y ponerlas entre las suyas; Gaara la miro confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que le había dicho Aika el día anterior que debía hacer: sostenerle las manos mientras ellas recitaba un texto para dar por valida la presencia del testigo.

-"Yo, Aika Sumeragi, en presencia de los miembros del templo del Aire y del Kazekage de la Sunagakure, tomo posesión del anillo que me convierte en la Suma Sacerdotisa de este templo."-recito con voz autoritaria.

-"Así sea."-repitió a coro todo el publico.

Tras eso, lo demás fue en sentido religioso. Cosas que Gaara no comprendía del todo pero que le recordaron vagamente al momento en que se convirtió en Kazekage; había sido una ceremonia muy pesada no como esta que casi había terminado y le parecía que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Por ultimo Mamoru se acerco a Aika, que estaba arrodillada frente al altar del templo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente símbolo de su orgullo como padre adoptivo de la joven. La chica sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigir ella misma la última oración de la ceremonia. Cuando las mujeres que habían entrado delante de Mamoru se dirigieron hacia la salida ella las siguió como la nueva Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo del Aire.

Ahora ella era la que mandaba.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"¿Ya os vais?"

-"Lo siento Aika pero yo tengo cosas que atender como Kazekage."

-"Y yo tengo que volver para la reunión anual de los ANBU y sino estoy el consejo podrá tener otra razón para quejarse de mi gestión así que…lo siento pero tengo que volver."

-"Bueno…al menos espero que os lo pasaseis bien."-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Es que estando contigo es imposible pasarlo mal Aika-chan"-bromeo Kankuro con ella.

-"¡No te rías de mi Kanku-chan!"-exclamo enfurruñada.

-"Tan grande y tan payasa."-dijo Tsubasa que acababa de salir del templo para despedirse.

-"¡Tsubasa¡No me llames payasa¡Soy tu jefa!"

-"Eso habría que verlo…."-Aika puso un puchero y miro hacia otro lado. Los tres chicos se rieron de la reacción de la chica.-"Es una lastima que os vayáis ya chicos pero bueno…espero que el viaje no de vuelta no sea muy pesado."

-"No. Tranquilo. Ahora que ya sabemos el camino no tardaremos casi nada. No fue como la primera vez que no sabíamos casi ni lo que buscábamos."

-"Eso tranquiliza…un poco."-río el chico.-"Espero poder ir algún día a la Sunagakure. No es justo que mi hermana ya haya ido y yo no."-se quejo.

-"Tranquilo enano; la próxima vez que vaya iras conmigo."

-"En ese caso iré preparando mi casa para cuando vengáis."-se ofreció Kankuro.

-"Si. Espero que sea pronto. Depende de cuando fijéis la fecha."-dijo la chica.

-"¿La fecha¿La fecha de que?"-pregunto Gaara perdido.

-"La fecha de la boda."-rió Aika. Los dos hermanos de la Sunagakure se sonrojaron al extremo. Tsubasa se rió de sus caras.

-"Bueno…eso será si es que se casan."

-"Si…y si los del consejo lo aceptan."-apuntillo Aika.

-"Ya vale¿No? Menudo par de dos…."-reclamo Kankuro enfadado.-"Ya vale la bromita."

-"Perdona…perdona….es que nos aburríamos…"-se defendió Tsubasa.

-"Pues buscaros un hobbie"-refunfuño Kankuro.

-"Esta bien. Lo intentaremos."-prometió Aika.-"Os avisaremos cuando vayamos a haceros una visita¿Vale?"

-"Muy bien. Esperaremos ese aviso."-dijo Gaara.

-"Nos vamos. Cuidaos."

-"Buen viaje."-se despidieron los dos hermanos.

Los dos shinobis de la Suna empezaron a bajar el camino que llevaba hasta la entrada del templo sin siquiera hablar. Cuando ya estaban abajo Gaara se dio la vuelta para mirar a los hermanos despidiéndolos desde la puerta.

-"¿Tendremos que aguantar estas bromitas cuando vayan a vernos?"-Kankuro le miro antes de suspirar y asentir derrotado.-"En ese caso espero que ese mensaje se pierda."

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno pues aquí traigo la versión corregida y ampliada de Eclipse. No se si habrá mejorado a la primera pero se ha intentado xD. Decir que ahora…una vez terminado creo que solo tengo clara una cosa….lo voy a seguir xD no se como me da que si. Me ha gustado la historia y los personajes que he inventado así que si algún día se me ocurre alguna otra buena trama puede que la retome.  
Agradezco a toda la gente que consiguió leerse la primera versión de 64 páginas sin morir en el intento y que además me dejo un maravillosos review. Por falta de tiempo y de ganas (estamos en una mala racha) no contestare a los reviews como dios manda pero os agradezco el detalle de haberlos dejado.  
Muchas gracias a: _**Kary Anabell Black; Fati-chan; dark-hana; Alexiel; kurofye.D; Nakayoshi-chan; Gaara-chuu.**_ Y a todos que lo han leído pero no han dejado review (si es que hay alguno) Espero que esta nueva versión más cómoda de leer y con unas cuantas hojas más os guste.  
No digo nada más. Saludos a todos. Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
